Here We Go Again
by Little-Katsu
Summary: UA, TOKIO HOTEL. Bill et Tom, mis en adoption dès leur naissance, se sont vu adoptés par deux familles différentes, l'une étant en Allemagne, l'autre en Amérique. C'est dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire, qu'ils se retrouvent sans connnaître leur lien.
1. Prologue

- Bill! Bill! Tu as une lettre!

Le petit garçon du haut de ses six ans courut dans la maison qui se trouvait justement à être un manoir, brandissant dans sa petite main potelée une lettre à l'allure formelle. Il venait tout juste d'aller prendre le courrier que venait d'apporter le facteur avec qui il avait eut une petite discussion. Avec ses fins cheveux blonds coupés courts, ses grands yeux d'un gris métallique et sa petite taille, il avait tout d'un ange. Et la petite moue gêné qui était accroché la majorité du temps, c'était en totale contradiction avec le flot de mots qu'il pouvait débiter en un rien de temps. Une vraie mémère malgré son âge.

Il avait donc laissé en plan sa conversation avec le facteur qui en profita pour quitter la demeure des Kaulitz afin de retourner à sa tournée. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'était lancé dans une petite course comme s'il devait remettre cette lettre à son propriétaire avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. C'était sa mission et il devait la mener à bien. Il devait bien faire ça.

- Loik, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans la maison! averti la maîtresse des lieux justement quand ledit Loik passa devant la porte de la cuisine où elle s'affairait à faire la vaisselle.

-Oui, m'man! répondit alors le garçon, distraitement.

Il eut beau dire cela, l'enfant ne ralentis pas pour autant sa petite course dans les couloirs de la demeure. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de bois massif menant à l'étage supérieur. Sa mère, qui entendait toujours les pas précipités de son plus jeune, lâcha un petit soupir, bien qu'un sourire ornait toujours ses lèvres. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment contrôler sa petite tornade. Décidément, le blondinet était loin d'être comme son frère aîné même si ce dernier avait été une vraie calamité au même âge, toujours à fourrer son nez partout.

**-°-**

Les cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blondes attachés dans une couette, signalant qu'il était en train de travailler avant de se faire déranger dans son occupation, et un crayon coincé sur son oreille, Bill ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en entendant les petits pas bruyants de son jeune frère résonner dans le couloir. Son regard noisette se posa alors sur le plus jeune qui courait en sa direction, tenant toujours la lettre haute au-dessus de sa tête, aussi haut que pouvait lui permettre son petit bras. Le jeune homme eut alors un petit sourire en le voyant courir à sa rencontre.

- Tu m'as appelé, Loik?

Le jeune enfant, souriant de pleines dents, en le voyant se pencher et lui ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir et faire office de coussin d'atterrissage. Enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son aîné avant de finalement lui brandir la lettre sous le nez, manquant de peu de fracasser son petit poing sur son menton. Il était tout fier d'apporter la lettre à destination sans encombres et ne le cacha pas le moins du monde.

- Monsieur le facteur t'as apporté une lettre, grand frère!

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire à l'adresse du plus jeune. Il se redressa alors, tenant son jeune frère contre lui avec un bras sous ses fesses et prenant la lettre qu'il lui tendait de l'autre main libre. Tandis qu'il retournait dans sa chambre en compagnie de son cadet, il tourna la lettre entre ses doigts pour voir qui était la personne qui lui adressait la missive : le directeur de son école. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, avant de porter tranquillement son jeune frère vers son lit. Ce dernier se glissa alors hors de l'étreinte de son aîné et se plaça debout sur le lit, regardant son frère en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire.

Cependant, Bill savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour une mauvaise nouvelle. Au contraire, une joie s'empara de lui, alors qu'il déchirait le bord de la lettre. Il prit rapidement le petit paquet de feuille et le déplia. Rapidement, ses yeux parcoururent les lignes. Peu à peu, son sourire s'agrandissait, tandis qu'il lisait le contenu de la lettre :

**« Cher Monsieur Kaulitz,**

** Nous avons l'heureux plaisir de pouvoir vous annoncer que votre demande pour l'échange Allemagne-Amérique de cette année a été acceptée parmi plusieurs autres inscriptions. Vous trouverez ci-joint plus amples détails sur les paiements pour l'échange et toutes les autres informations qui vous seront nécessaires y sont également jointes ****[...] ****»**

Le brun ne prit même pas vraiment le temps de finir de lire la lettre qu'il laissa alors un petit cri de victoire et de joie s'échapper de ses lèvres. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il avait fait une demande pour pouvoir faire un échange et soit le projet était annulé pour manque de participants, soit il y en avait trop et Bill n'avait pas assez de bonnes notes dans chaque matière pour pouvoir y participer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été balèze à l'école... C'était donc une très bonne raison pour expliquer sa très grande joie face à cette lettre d'acceptation.

Loik, intrigué, se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son frère aîné. Du moins, d'essayer, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il maîtrisait trop bien la lecture. Bill ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de lire une seule ligne, car il s'élança déjà dans le couloir pour aller l'annoncer à sa mère. Faisant le chemin inverse que son cadet venait de faire, il se précipita dans l'escalier.

C'est dans les escaliers qu'il dérapa un peu et finit sa course dans le mur qui faisait face à la fin de l'escalier. Il resta pendant un petit moment comme ça, sans bouger d'un seul pouce, se demandant comment il avait fait pour atterrir là si rapidement. Il ne laissa cependant pas trop le temps aux questions d'assaillir son esprit, car il se décolla du mur pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine au pas de course, trop heureux pour vraiment rester calme et marcher sans y aller vite.

- Bill... Tu donnes le mauvais exemple pour ton frère, soupira Kirstin en se retournant, linge à vaisselle à la main.

- Mais, maman, j'ai été accepté! Je pars en Amérique pour l'échange!

Kirstin posa simplement son torchon à vaisselle sur le comptoir avant de se retourner, un large sourire laissant voir de belles rangées de dents blanches. Pas très démonstratrice certes, elle était tout de même heureuse pour son fils, ce dernier n'ayant cesse de lui rabattre les oreilles sur les bienfaits de cet échange. Elle prit alors entre ses doigts la lettre que lui tendait son jeune fils et lu de par elle-même ce qui était écrit, constant avec contentement qu'il avait dit vrai. La chose qui l'intéressait certainement plus était l'argent qu'elle allait devoir verser pour cet échange.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là dans une maison de New-York, un autre adolescent recevait la même lettre. Ledit jeune homme, revenant tout juste de la poste, posa le courrier qu'il avait ramené sur la table de la cuisine, juste à côté de sa mère qui prenait justement son petit déjeuné. Ceci fait, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer pour l'école juste après avoir prit la peine de subtiliser une tranche de pain qui faisait office de son déjeuné.

Il s'approcha alors du bureau qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, attrapant ses cahiers scolaires, il les fourra dans son sac. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il regarda son manuel de mathématiques, se souvenant du devoir qu'il n'avait pas fait. C'est dans une grimace de dégoût pour cette matière qu'il détestait tout particulièrement qu'il installa le livre en compagnie des autres en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours demander à Alec son devoir pour le recopier. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à lui donner en échange.

- Hey, Tom, there is something for you, (Hey, Tom, il y a quelque chose pour toi) s'écria la mère de l'adolescent.

- 'k, mom!

Attrapant son sac à dos par une ganse, il retourna dans la salle à manger. Sa mère l'attendait, une lettre à la main. Tom l'attrapa alors avant de la déchirer sans la moindre délicatesse pour finalement secouer le papier afin de le l'ouvrir. Sautant quelques lignes pour en lire que l'essentiel, il vit un large sourire illuminer son visage, alors qu'il oubliait complètement l'heure et surtout le fait qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas manquer l'école, ce que ses parents ne lui permettraient certainement pas pour aucune raison que ce soit.

- That's awesome! (C'est génial!) se contenta tout simplement de s'exlama le dreadé.

- You're gonna be late, Tom (Tu vas être en retard, Tom). l'appella le parternel de l'adolescent de l'autre bout de la maison.

- Yeah, I'm coming! (Ouais, je m'en viens!)

Il embrassa alors sa mère sur la joue, tandis qu'elle continuait à manger. Puis, il alla rejoindre son père qui l'attendait avec sa petite sœur, April, déjà toute prête dans son uniforme scolaire. Calvin, le père des deux jeunes, réprimanda son fils en lui adressant une œillade sévère, mais Tom se contenta de lui offrir en réponse un grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas masquer. Il était certainement trop content de la nouvelle qu'il avait eut, par la lettre, pour paraître désolé de faire attendre son père. Il avait une bonne raison après tout.

Tandis que Tom s'amusait à frotter la tête de sa sœur cadette sous les protestations de cette dernière, leur mère vint embrasser doucement son mari comme elle le faisait à chaque matin. Elle arrangea alors un peu plus correctement le col de la chemise de ce dernier. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard tendre sur ses deux enfants, elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur son homme qui suivait son regard.

- Have a nice day, my dear (Passe une bonne journée, mon cher).

Après une nouvelle embrassade, Calvin partit avec ses deux enfants, allant les porter à chacune de leur école comme tous les matins. Pendant le trajet, Tom ne tarda certainement pas à lui parler de l'échange auquel il ferait maintenant parti. Bien que légèrement mécontent de cette décision que son fils avait prit de lui-même, il émit tout de même son accord. Après tout, il avait déjà été accepté, contrairement à ce que Calvin avait pu bien s'attendre.

¤*¤*¤

Prochain chapitre : Americain Idiot


	2. American Idiot

C'était certainement la semaine d'école qui lui avait parue la plus longue à endurer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il avait reçu sa lettre et il attendait avec impatience la fin de semaine, car c'était à ce moment qu'il quitterait le sol germanique pour aller se retrouver tout droit en Amérique. Il n'avait cesse de lire et relire les papiers de sa lettre. Il avait même souvent regardé le profil de la personne avec qui il faisait l'échange.

À première vue, par son style, il semblait être un de ces gars qui se pensaient supérieur avec leurs vêtements dix fois trop larges pour eux, leur casquette qu'ils semblaient porter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et leur petit air prétentieux qui allait bien avec leur démarche lourde. Peut-être que c'était d'ailleurs à cause de leurs vêtements trop grands. Qui sait. Cependant, Bill s'était tout de même dit qu'il allait lui donner sa chance. Après tout, il était certainement le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence et qu'il fallait toujours attendre de connaître un peu plus les personnes pour se faire une idée de qui ils pouvaient être réellement.

C'est le samedi suivant qu'il se trouva d'ailleurs à faire ses valises dans sa chambre. Ses deux frères étaient justement en train de le regarder faire : Loik assis sur la chaise du bureau de Bill, tandis qu'Ilian de cinq ans l'aîné du plus jeune s'était hissé sur le bureau d'où il balançait tranquillement ses jambes dans le vide. Tout deux regardaient leur frère aîné empiler les choses dans ses valises sous le rythme de la chanson « Willst du mit mir gehen » de Nena.

Fille aînée de la famille Kaulitz, Mina était venue s'adosser dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle avait jeté un petit regard aux deux plus jeunes avant de retourner son regard vers celui qui se préparait à les quitter pour plusieurs mois. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que Bill avait réussit à être accepté pour l'échange, étant resté pendant un bon bout de temps chez son petit ami actuel avant de revenir à la maison.

- Alors tu pars aujourd'hui? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

Bill fit quelque peu le saut, mais se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de sa grande sœur. Il lui adressa alors un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit aimablement, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son petit travail de paquetage, essayant par tous les moyens de fourrer ses vêtements dans une valise qui lui semblait toute petite tout d'un coup, à son plus grand découragement.

- Oui, déclara-t-il de sa voix douce et enjouée. Au fait, tu voudrais bien aller me reconduire à l'aéroport? Je ne voudrais pas déranger m'man avec ça vu qu'elle doit se reposer et 'pa est encore au travail.

- Bien sûr, Macky. Je peux bien faire ça avant que tu partes.

Elle lui offrit alors un petit sourire entendu que Bill lui rendit tout naturellement. Décidément, il allait certainement beaucoup s'ennuyer de sa grande sœur. Son regard dévia alors sur ses jeunes frères. Oui, eux aussi allaient lui manquer. Mais bon, ce n'était certainement pas comme si il les quittait pour toujours. Ce n'était que pour quelques mois, alors il allait les revoir.

- Grand frère Bill? demanda le jeune Loik qui avait suivit l'échange entre son frère et sa sœur en silence.

- Oui?

- Tu vas nous ramener des souvenirs, hein?

- Mais bien sûr, s'amusa alors Bill. À toi, Ilian, Mina, maman et papa.

Il s'approcha du bureau et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Ce dernier était certainement très content que Bill le soit de partir, mais il avait tout de même un petit quelque chose en lui qui était attristé par cela. Il aimait son grand frère et c'était la première fois que Bill allait partir si longtemps. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait revenir, mais il avait toujours été très proche de son frère. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher d'avoir de petites larmes qui perlaient ses yeux.

Le brun, touché par les larmes de son frère, les essuya du bout des doigts avant de poser un petit baiser sur le front de son cadet pour le rassurer. Il le serra alors un peu contre lui, le garçon se réfugiant dans les bras de son grand frère pour aller y chercher le réconfort dont il avait de besoin pour se montrer courageux face à lui.

- T'inquiète pas, Loik. Je vais revenir et le plus tôt que je vais pouvoir. Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser trop longtemps loin de moi.

- Tu le promets? demanda innocemment le plus jeune en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de son aîné.

- C'est une promesse.

Loik renifla alors une dernière fois avant de lui offrir un large sourire après s'être de nouveau essuyé les yeux humides. Il entoura alors de ses petits bras le cou de Bill pour lui faire un dernier câlin avant de se défaire de son étreinte pour se retrouver debout sur la chaise du bureau. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ilian de faire un câlin au brun, ce que celui-ci ne refusa pas le moins du monde.

- Vous m'aidez à descendre mes valises? questionna Bill pour leur changer les idées.

Les deux garçons hochèrent énergiquement de la tête avant de se glisser sur le sol. Ils atteignirent rapidement le lit de Bill et agrippèrent à deux l'une des valises de celui-ci. Joignant tout les efforts dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, ils la tirèrent hors de la chambre lentement, mais sûrement sous les regards de Mina et de Bill, tout deux attendris par les deux garçons.

L'instant d'attendrissement passé, Bill se retourna alors vers son lit et alla y récupérer deux autres valises. Sans se le faire demander, Mina fit de même en prenant la dernière valise qui se trouvait au pied du lit. En silence, les deux plus vieux sortirent dans le couloir pour descendre à l'étage inférieur maintenant que Bill était fin prêt à quitter le nid familial pour s'envoler vers un autre continent. Ils ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps dans le silence, car Mina ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, ne supportant pas de ne rien dire.

- Tu as peur de manquer de vêtements? se moqua gentiment la jeune fille.

- Il faut bien que j'aille tout ce qu'il faut. Je pars quand même pour quelques mois, s'expliqua Bill en esquissant une moue gênée.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Macky.

Quand Bill releva la tête pour adresser à son aînée une petite grimace moqueuse, il rencontra un sourire complice qui l'arrêta sur le coup. Il lui rendit alors son sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur où il mettait les pieds. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire un nouveau face-à-face avec le mur. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le mur. Non, un beau blanc crème avec une bordure de bois que l'on préfère mieux voir de loin que d'un peu trop proche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné des garçons de la famille faisait ses petits adieux à sa mère et à ses deux frères avant de s'éclipser avec sa sœur pour aller à l'aéroport, valises et passeport en main, totalement prêt à prendre son envol. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eut d'au revoir larmoyant. Loik et Ilian s'étaient déjà fait rassurer dans la chambre de Bill et la mère de celui-ci s'était trop longtemps fait tellement fait parlé de l'échange par son fils à chaque repas que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle y était préparé et elle n'avait put qu'être heureuse pour son fils même si elle devait tout de même avouer que cela allait être très différent sans lui dans la maison.

-°-

Et les voilà qu'ils quittaient le sol allemand destination : États-Unis. Assis côté hublot, Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire d'étampé sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait en avion pour aller dans un autre pays, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y allait seul, enfin sans le reste de sa famille, et qu'il allait poser le pied sur le sol américain. Il avait prit la peine d'amener avec lui son Ipod, au cas où le voyage serait trop long pour lui et qu'il s'ennuierait, mais il ne semblait pas trop en avoir de besoin pour le moment.

Après avoir regardé pour une énième fois les nuages qui se trouvaient à être le seul paysage que Bill pouvait remarquer par de-là la petite fenêtre qui ne lui permettait pas vraiment de voir beaucoup de chose, il tourna alors la tête vers son voisin de siège d'avion, Andreas. Meilleur ami depuis qu'il était en couche-culotte, ce dernier faisait également parti du petit échange à la demande de son ami qui n'avait eut cesse de tenter de le convaincre de faire le voyage avec lui afin de ne pas se retrouver seul. Au contraire de Bill, il ne semblait pas être des plus à l'aise dans les avions, ses ongles légèrement enfoncés dans l'accoudoir.

- Pas trop nerveux pour ton premier voyage en avion, Andy? s'enquit Bill en voyant son ami triturer le malheureux sachet de noix que l'hôtesse lui avait donné.

- C'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais je crois que je vais survivre..., grimaça Andreas en tournant son regard vers Bill.

- Allez, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas le premier voyage que je fais et je suis toujours pas mort.

- C'est peut-être l'exception qui confirme la règle? Qui sais.

- Pense à autre chose. Comme... je sais pas.

Bill se mit alors à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait bien aimer et qui pourrait lui changer un peu les idées en lui enlevant son mal de l'air? Peut-être la nourriture. Ah non, c'était avec lui que ça marcherait plus. À moins que le fait de se retrouver sur un tout nouveau continent et de voir une nouvelle partie du monde puisse être capable de ne pas lui faire penser au fait qu'il était en train de voler à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'océan. Certainement pas, vu qu'il ne semblait pas trop le réaliser... Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par quelques mots tout simples de la part de son ami qui lui suffirent pourtant pour le décourager :

- Les filles américaines....

- Imbécile, gronda alors Bill, ce qui faisait contradiction avec le sourire exaspéré, mais moqueur qu'il abordait.

- Bah quoi? En jeune homme censé et sain de mon âge, il est parfaitement normal que je pense à ça.

- Au lieu de dire des conneries... quoi que c'est pas nouveau et que ça serait certainement difficile pour toi, écoute dont le film qui joue.

Andreas lui tira alors pour lui faire une petite grimace avant de brancher les écouteurs donnés au trou indiqué pour qu'il puisse être capable d'entendre les paroles du film. Un film muet ne l'intéressait pas plus qu'il le fallait. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la télévision qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui était en train de montrer le premier film qui allait jouer pour le voyage tout en mettant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta pourtant quand il fut rendu au deuxième écouteur, laissant sa main suspendue dans les airs tandis que son regard était fixé sur l'écran.

- Macky.... tu te rend compte que le film qui joue c'est « Zig-zag l'étalon zébré »..., fit-il remarquer sans même oser porter son regard sur Bill, trop absorbé par le fait qu'il allait devoir se taper ce film.

- Oui. C'est bien à ton niveau de compréhension, non?

Andreas, pour toute réponse, lui tira moqueusement la langue. Bill ne répondit cependant pas à sa provocation et préféra fouiller dans le sac à dos qu'il avait amener et qui se trouvait à ses pieds et qui renfermait diverses choses qui étaient destinées à le désennuyer pendant le voyage de plusieurs heures. Cela ne lui prit que quelques instants avant de mettre la main sur son fameux Ipod qu'il tendit ensuite à son ami.

- Si tu préfère j'ai quelques films sur mon Ipod. Il doit bien y en avoir un qui saurait te plaire.

- Merci, Macky. Je te le revaudrai.

- J'espère bien.

Le blond lui adressa alors un petit clin d'œil complice et enleva les autres écouteurs pour mettre ceux du Ipod dans ses oreilles. Quelques sélections plus tard et Andreas se trouver à écouter « Rapide et dangereux 2 », alors que Bill à prit la sage décision de se reposer un peu. Deux oreilles, l'un ayant été piqué à Andreas, derrière la tête et la musique des postes de radio de l'avion dans les oreilles et le voilà parti dans les bras de Morphée pur un petit somme dans les règles de l'art.

-°-

- Are you sure they are comin' today? (Est-tu certain qu'ils arrivent aujourd'hui?) questionna Tom, assis sur un des nombreux bancs de l'aéroport de New-York.

- Yes, I am. (Oui, je le suis)

La personne qui lui répondit alors, penchant un peu la tête par en arrière en lui jetant un regard de biais, était un dénommé Travis. Participant également à l'échange et étant ami de Tom depuis l'avant dernière année de primaire, il se trouvait lui aussi à attendre leurs invités allemands. Par la même occasion, il se trouvait à devoir endurer un adolescent railleur et impatient qui prenait la peine de lui rappeler inlassablement à chaque cinq minutes le fait que c'était long comme si Travis ne l'avait même pas deviné sans son aide.

C'était une chance pour lui qu'il ait assez de patience, car sinon cela fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait planté là sans préavis. Aussi gentil qu'il puisse l'être normalement, Tom pouvait vraiment être lourd à geindre sur tout et rien à la fois. C'était peut-être probablement ça aussi qui faisait partie de son charme. À moins que Travis ne soit tout simplement maso ou inconscient.

- I'm so bored to wait here... That takes too long and I have nothing else to do…. (Je suis tellement fatigue d'attendre ici... Ça prend trop de temps et j'ai rien d'autre à faire...)

- You can go take a little walk if you want. I can wait by myself. I'm not a baby. (Tu peux aller prendre une petite marche si tu veux. Je suis capable d'attendre tout seul. Je suis pas un bébé.)

- Are you trying to tell me that I'm a baby, little brat? (Est-ce que tu est en train de me dire que je suis un bébé, petit morveux?)

- I never said that, but if you think so..., (J'ai jamais dit ça, mais si tu le pense...) répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire espiègle d'étampé sur son visage.

Tom ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille. Bien qu'il était loin d'en vouloir réellement à son ami, sachant pertinemment que cela n'était qu'une des nombreuses moqueries qui s'écoulaient de la bouche de l'étudiant, il attrapa la tête de son ami sous son bras avant de lui frotter la tête avec l'aide de son poing. Il ne fit pas le moins du monde attention aux regards qu'il attirait et encore moins aux supplications rieuses de Travis qui se tortillait sous lui.

- Stop, Tom! Stop! That hurts! (Arrête, Tom! Arrête! Ça fait mal!)

- In your dreams. (Dans tes rêves.)

Le dreadé se vit pourtant en train d'arrêter, quand il vit le manque de réaction de son homologue. Il relâcha un peu la tête de son ami qui en profita pleinement pour pouvoir se redresser en se dégageant de son emprise. Tom le laissa alors faire avant de poser son regard sur lui, l'interrogeant muettement.

- What? (Quoi?) finit-il par dire.

- Tom.

- What? (Quoi?) répèta-t-il avec plus d'insistance.

- I think they are arrived. (Je pense qu'ils sont arrivés)

Tom tourna alors la tête pour suivre le regard de son ami. Cela ne prit pas trop de temps avant qu'il ne remarque un groupe d'adolescents du même age qu'eux en train de parler en allemand, tandis que quelques autres avaient déjà rejoint des amis de classe des deux adolescents. Un sourire ravi ne tarda pas à se montrer sur le visage du dreadé, enfin content que les allemands finissent par arriver.

Il se leva alors de son siège qui, au passage, était tout sauf confortable pour essayer de repérer « son » allemand. Cheveux plats noir corbeau avec des mèches blanches, les yeux brun noisette et un visage quelque peu fin, si Tom s'en souvenait bien, ça ne devait pas être ce qu'il y avait de plus courant pour les allemands. Quoique, qui sais. Les connaissances de Tom en rapport à la population Allemagne se limitaient approximativement qu'à ce qui touchait Hitler. Et on ne pouvait pas tellement dire que cela dressait un beau portrait des allemands.

Il chercha alors des yeux ledit garçon qui s'appelait Bill parmi les nombreuses personnes qui semblaient débarquer du même vol, tandis qu'il marchait dans la direction de la porte où tout le monde qui venait d'Allemagne sortait. Il avait peut-être plus de chance de mettre la main sur lui en étant plus proche. Il était d'ailleurs tout de suite suivit de son ami qui n'avait pas non plus vu.

C'est à ce moment que Bill se décida à sortir par la porte en compagnie de son ami. Venant de lui conter une blague idiote auxquelles il était digne, l'androgyne ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de laisser passer un petit rire entre ses lèvres. Il tourna alors la tête et reconnu du premier regard son hôte américain qui se trouvait à quelques pas devant lui.

- Wasn't I supposed to have a guy in the exchange...? (Je n'étais pas censé avoir un gars dans l'échange...?) lâcha Tom sans vraiment réfléchir à l'adresse de son ami, venant tout juste de voir Bill en avait de lui.

- I'm a guy, morron! (Je suis un gars, idiot) répondit sèchement Bill avec son petit accent allemand.

Tom redressa rapidement la tête en posant son regard sur le brun quand il l'entendit parler alors que celui-ci l'assassinait du regard. Il avait complètement oublié que celui-ci devait certainement être capable de comprendre et parler l'anglais étant donné l'échange qu'ils faisaient. Les joues de l'adolescent virèrent rouge cramoisi d'un seul coup, tandis que l'ami de Tom était plié de rire, se foutant complètement de sa gueule.

C'est qu'il avait beaucoup de réparti et beaucoup de caractère celui qui faisait office d'échangiste à Tom. Dans tout les cas, c'était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Travis souri alors moqueusement en se disant que cela pourrait être très amusant de les voir tout les deux ensemble, Tom ayant aussi un caractère bien trempé auquel on ne désirait pas tout le temps se frotter. Même si le dreadé n'était pas l'exemple même du monsieur Muscles, il en avait dedans.

- T'es vraiment con, Tomi, se moqua littéralement Travis.

- C'est même pas drôle, bouda ledit Tomi en se renfrogna dès qu'il eut reprit contenance.

Travis lui tira moqueusement la langue tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire la tête comme ça. Puis, après avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule à son ami, le blond se retourna alors vers Bill qui continuait tout simplement à lancer un regard meurtrier à la personne avec qui il était contraint de faire l'échange dès à présent. Travis ne fit pas trop attention à cette soudainement mauvaise humeur de la part de l'allemand et l'aborda finalement en souriant.

- Tu es Bill, j'imagine? Moi c'est Travis et le poulpe sans cervelle qui me sert d'ami s'appelle Tom, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Désolé de savoir que tu vas devoir l'endurer pendant plusieurs mois, mais j'espère que tu vas quand même t'amuser.

Tout en serrant la main du dénommé Travis, il observa celui-ci de la tête aux pieds. De taille relativement moyenne, on pouvait discerner facilement les muscles de son torse à travers son débardeur beige. Il n'était cependant pas un monsieur muscles. Pas trop, juste assez. Ses cheveux teints blonds, mais avec une repousse châtaine avaient dû nécessiter une bonne quantité de gel pour relever ses cheveux mi-courts. Ses yeux, tout aussi bruns que ceux de l'adolescent, laissaient clairement voir sa joie de vivre.

- Tu pense qu'on peut changer de personne avec qui on fait l'échange? questionna Bill avec une pointe de sérieux tout de même dans ses propos. Je sens que je me plairais certainement mieux avec toi.

- Je crois pas qu'on peut vraiment, ria le blond.

- Dommage...

- T'inquiète, Tomi peut paraître attardé un peu de temps en temps, mais il est très gentil quand il le veut bien, commenta-t-il en attrapant la tête de Tom sous son bras pour l'approcher un peu plus. N'est-ce pas Tomi?

En guise de réponse, Tom se contenta de pousser un petit grognement en détournant de nouveau le regard. Il ne se dégagea pourtant pas de la poigne de son ami, ne voulant pas se rendre ridicule plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être présentement. Il se doutait qu'il avait grandement gaffé, mais il ne savait pas non plus vraiment comment se reprendre. Il trouverait bien un moyen plus tard.

Travis reprit tout de même bien vite son sérieux. Il n'avait pas que ça à fait non plus que de se moquer de la tête de son ami en s'amusant bien avec l'invité de ce dernier, aussi divertissant que cela puisse être. Il ne porta déjà plus vraiment d'attention à Tom et reprit la parole sur un ton un peu plus sérieux se justifiant par son sujet.

- Au fait, Bill, tu connais un certain Andreas? C'est avec lui que je fais l'échange, mais je le vois pas encore...

- Oui, attends un peu, répondit Bill avant de se retourner. Andy!

Le dénommé Andy se retourna d'un coup en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Il lui jeta alors un petit regard interrogateur, avant de finalement comprendre par le geste de Bill qu'il devait ramener ses fesses au plus vite. Il s'excusa alors auprès d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'aborder quand il avait tenté de suivre son ami. Ladite jeune fille tenta de le retenir, mais il se dépêcha à déguerpir pour rejoindre Bill sans demander son reste.

- Merci, Macky, j'arrivais pas à lui dire que je devais y aller. Elle me laissait pas en placer une. Je suis à peine arrivé et elles me sautent toutes dessus..., raconta Andreas avant de se faire taire par une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de Bill.

- Andreas, Travis. Travis, mon vantard d'ami qui pense qu'à draguer, présenta brièvement Bill.

- Hey! s'exclama ledit vantard avec indignation.

Andreas prit une petite mine outrée des paroles de son ami, mais ne tarda pas à lui faire un petit sourire, signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, probablement trop habitué à ce genre de commentaire de la part de Bill. Il tourna alors la tête vers la personne que venait de lui présenter Bill et ne manqua pas de reconnaître le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà vu sur la petite photo jointe à la lettre d'acceptation qu'il avait reçu, il y avait de cela quelques semaines déjà.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller au lieu de rester planté là, non? signala Tom qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue.

- Ah, oui. Ça serait une bonne idée, approuva alors Bill bien que son ton quelque peu cinglant faisait clairement voir qu'il n'avait pas encore pardonné à Tom sa comparaison.

Travis et Andreas se jetèrent un petit regard entendu de biais ; il allait falloir trouver un moyen de les rabibocher ensemble tout les deux si ils en voulaient pas que Bill garde un mauvais souvenir de l'Amérique et Tom une mauvaise vision de ce que pouvait être les allemands et tout particulièrement leur caractère. Ce serait bien dommage pour les deux têtes de cochons qu'ils étaient et sûrement eux aussi étant donné qu'ils auraient à les endurer tout le long que durerait le séjour.

- Here we go! (C'est parti!) s'exclama alors Andreas pour détendre l'ambiance.

Sans vraiment attendre l'accord des autres, il attrapa ses valises qu'il avait laissé à ses pieds le temps de faire un petit peu connaissance. Quoique cela n'avait pas duré tant de temps que cela. Puis, il se dirigea déjà vers la sortie de l'aéroport en traînant ses choses derrière lui. Travis ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pas de course avant de calquer son rythme au sien juste avant de commencer une conversation pour leur changer un peu les idées et surtout pour faire plus ample connaissance. Il fallait bien dire qu'ils allaient se côtoyer pendant un bon bout de temps, alors autant bien s'entendre.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Bill et Tom les regardèrent s'éloigner sans vraiment bouger le petit orteil pour les suivre. Puis, Tom finit par tourner la tête vers son invité qui en fit autant au même instant. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard où l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier une émotion particulière, rendant cet instant presque malaisé, pour ensuite se décider à suivre leurs amis.

¤*¤*¤

Prochainchapitre : Relax, Take It Easy


	3. Relax, Take It Easy

Aucun d'entre eux n'ayant le privilège d'avoir le droit de pouvoir toucher vraiment à un volant, ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre entassés dans un seul taxi que Tom avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt à l'aide de son portable. Celui-ci étant soudainement élu comme rejet du petit groupe, certainement avec le vote de l'androgyne, il se trouva à s'être fait expédié à la place du copilote, tandis que les trois autres, soit Andreas, Travis et Bill, s'étaient regroupés à l'arrière dans l'ordre nommé. C'était probablement le meilleur arrangement qu'ils pouvaient faire. L'espace n'était pas ce qu'ils trouvaient à profusion, mais ils avaient l'essentiel : ils avaient put rentrer les nombreuses valises dans le coffre et ils arrivaient à rentrer tout les quatre sans nécessairement se piler trop dessus.

- Autant faire un peu plus connaissance. On a pas mal rien que ça à faire vu que ça va prendre un bon bout avant d'arriver à destination, suggéra Travis qui savait pertinemment que cela allait leur prendre quelques heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent sa maison et celle de son ami même si celles-ci étaient proches l'une de l'autre.

- Je commence! enchaîna Andreas avec un large sourire de plaqué sur le visage. Andreas Harkins : célibataire ou enfin pas pour longtemps je l'espère bien et fanatique de sports, plus précisément de foot. Je fais justement parti d'une équipe dans notre collège. Sinon en dehors du sport, j'aime bien déconner avec mes amis et voir des filles pour prendre du bon temps. Hum, côté famille, j'ai une petite sœur très chiante quand elle veut et mes parents s'engueulent souvent, mais ils semblent se supporter encore vu qu'ils ne sont pas séparés.

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours le seul à ne pas avoir de frère ou de sœur? se plaignit Travis, interrompant Andreas dans sa petite présentation.

- Après toi, c'est sur que tes parents voulaient pas d'un autre enfant, se moqua Tom qui reprenait un peu plus d'assurance.

Quand il se retourna sur son siège pour voir la réaction qu'avait le blond face à sa petite moquerie, il vit très bien sa contre-attaque en la présence d'un tirage de langue en règle. Il eut alors un petit rire moqueur avant de se retourner, se mettant plus à l'aise en se callant très bien dans son siège, étant à quelques centimètres d'oser poser ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

- Toi, tes parents on voulu rattraper le coup avec April, répliqua Travis avant de s'apercevoir de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

- Travis....

Tom se risqua alors à jeter un regard affligé à son ami, mais celui-ci eut bien vite compris qu'il devait chasser se moment et faire comme si rien était. Il ne fallait pas que leurs invités découvrent les secrets douloureux du jeune guitariste en herbes. Du moins, pas avant que celui-ci se soit décidé à s'ouvrir aux autres. Ce qui ne se ferait certainement pas avant un bon bout de temps étant donné que Travis était un des rares à être au courant pour le fait que Tom avait été adopté.

- Quoique j'ai peut-être un peu d'espoir avec Billou...! reprit alors le blond en se tournant vers ledit Billou, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Bill Kaulitz : contrairement à Andy, je suis loin d'être un sportif. C'est plus le coté artistique et tout les autres moyens de s'exprimer qui m'intéressent. Je déteste plus que toutes les personnes qui se conforment au moule de la société. Je m'habille comme je veux et je me comporte comme je veux, sans me fier au jugement des autres. J'ai deux petits frères et une grande sœur. Je suis célibataire aussi, je sais d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi je dis ça, mais de toute manière je ne crois pas que ça a vraiment d'importance vu que je cherche personne pour le moment, se présenta Bill en omettant de mentionner le fait qu'il n'avait, en fait, aucun lien de sang avec ses frères, ses sœurs et encore moins avec ses parents.

- Dommage, s'échappa Travis, abordant une petite moue déçue.

- Dommage? répéta alors Bill de façon incrédule.

Le blond eut alors un large sourire qui fut partagé par le dreadé, bien que personne ne put vraiment savoir ce dernier fait étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas retourné. Celui-ci s'attendait très bien à ce qui allait suivre et il riait déjà dans son intérieur de la réaction que pourrait bien avoir les deux autres face à ce qu'allait répliquer Travis d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Travis Jackson : célibataire et gay. Je dois dire que t'étais bien mon type aussi, alors c'est dommage que tu sois hétéro. Sauf si je peux réussir à te faire changer de bord.

Après les dernières paroles de Travis, il eut alors un petit moment de silence où l'on put entendre le ricanement venant de la place du copilote. Rire qui se fit répondre par une claque en arrière de la tête de la part de Bill. Celui-ci ayant devancé Travis qui allait justement le faire, se fut la main du brun qui corrigea le comportement du dreadé. Travis resta un instant surpris devant le geste du jeune homme, mais la seule autre réaction qu'il eut ce fut d'aborder un large sourire, se retenant même de se moquer encore une fois du dreadé.

Ledit dreadé se redressa alors brusquement sur son siège sous le coup qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir. Malgré les quelques miroirs qui s'offraient à lui, il n'avait même pas deviné ce coup qui était autant douloureux qu'il pouvait être inattendu. Il se frotta alors la nuque douloureuse d'une main, tandis qu'il jetait un regard noir à Travis par delà son épaule.

- Aïeuh! Travis!

- C'est pas moi, cette fois, rigola Travis en posant un regard moqueur sur Bill.

Tom resta quelque peu septique en entendant la réponse de la part du blond. Il lui jeta alors un regard par le rétroviseur et remarqua qu'il était en train de regarder à sa droite, soit Bill. Il n'eut alors pas trop de mal à comprendre que la personne qui l'avait frappé se trouvait à être son invité. Décidément, celui-ci se faisait toujours un plaisir de frapper tout le monde. Andreas et maintenant lui, il ne manquait plus qu'à Travis de sortir une connerie pour se mériter aussi une baffe en arrière de la tête.

- Macky, t'as oublié de dire que tu écris et chante tes propres chansons, tâcha de rappeler Andreas.

Il risqua alors un regard à l'adresse de l'androgyne et reçu comme réponse un regard meurtrier. Un maigre sourire désolé s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte que Bill avait peut-être, finalement, fait exprès de ne pas le dire. Il était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas plus qu'il le fallait que les autres sache ce détail de sa vie privée, mais Andreas ne supportait pas non plus vraiment que son ami cache son talent. Il était peut-être l'une des rares personnes à avoir pu le voir à l'œuvre et savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Il ne manquait donc pratiquement jamais une occasion de le dire aux autres même si il savait qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres de Bill tôt ou tard.

Quand il avait entendu cela, Tom était tout simplement resté figé, étonné de cette révélation. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'une personne aussi bornée et à caractère de cochon ait vraiment un talent en chant, sa voix semblant être plus utile à cracher des paroles cinglantes. Quoique, après un moment de réflexion, c'était probablement à cause de ses caractéristiques qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, à exprimer.

Le premier à réagir vraiment fut Travis. C'était d'ailleurs, excluant Andreas, un des seuls à mettre vraiment de l'ambiance dans la place. Contrairement au dreadé qui ne montrait que moindrement signe de vie, il était plutôt content de la révélation qu'Andreas avait fait sur l'androgyne. Il se tourna alors vers celui-ci, voulant en savoir plus sur ce supposé talent, mais se retenant de poser des questions de justesse en voyant l'air buté qu'affichait dès lors Bill.

- C'est cool! s'exclama-t-il tout de même. Tom, lui, joue de la guitare. Qui sait ce que ça pourrait donner si vous pourriez vous entendre un peu plus. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait être super.

- Ça sera certainement pas avant cent ans, répondirent en chœur les deux concernés.

Tout deux, ils se regardèrent pendant un court moment avant de dévier leur regard vers autre chose. Les deux autres, qui les regardaient depuis le début, échangèrent un petit regard exaspéré. Décidément, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils réussiraient à les faire s'entendre bien tout les deux. Ils le devaient pourtant. Ils n'allaient pas les endurer comme ça, c'était certain.

- On pourrais peut-être se faire un resto après que vous vous soyez installé, non? Si on invite quelques amis, ça pourrait être bien et ça vous permettrait de peut-être vous familiariser un peu plus avec les gens d'ici. En plus, ça serait certainement plus marrant que de se morfondre à l'intérieur, proposa Travis pour changer un peu le sujet de la conversation et surtout l'atmosphère pénible qui s'était installé.

Les autres se concertèrent pendant un moment du regard avant d'acquiescer chacun à la proposition. C'était une bonne idée qu'il avait eut là. Bill et Andreas se feraient certainement mieux au climat américain en faisant ce genre de chose et cela pourrait peut-être arranger un peu les choses. Rien de tel que de faire une sortie pour s'amuser et faire de nouveau lien... et en améliorer d'autres qui semblaient tout sauf agréables. C'est sur cette proposition qu'ils embarquèrent sur divers sujets. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, faisant plus ample connaissance même si Tom restait toujours en retrait forcé.

**-°-**

C'est quelques heures plus tard et quelques kilomètres plus loin que Travis et Andreas débarquèrent. Tout deux saluèrent leur ami respectif avant de faire l'inverse. Travis tâcha alors de rappeler aux deux autres leur rendez-vous en fixant l'heure de celui-ci. Puis, quand ils s'entendirent sur le quand et le où que leur petit soirée se déroulerait, le taxi redémarra, direction la maison de Tom.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence complet. Seul le bruit que faisait les roues de l'auto sur la route se faisait entendre et quelques autres bruits venant de l'extérieur. Chacun d'eux était plus occupé à regarder par la fenêtre ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir, plutôt que de penser à se parler ensemble. D'ailleurs, sans les deux autres commères, ils ne se seraient certainement pas adressés le moindre mot de tout le voyage. Pas que Tom ne voulait pas, mais Bill lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il avait plus grand intérêt à se taire plutôt que de lui adresser de nouveau la parole, sauf si c'était pour s'excuser convenablement.

Ils furent alors bien contents quand le chauffeur leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le chauffeur les aida alors à décharger la voiture, posant les quelques valises sur le trottoir les unes à côté des autres. Puis, après que Tom eut prit la peine de le payer, tandis que le brun observait la maison sur tous ses angles de son point de vue, il aida Bill à amener ses bagages à l'intérieur.

- Tu seras peut-être pas très content de savoir que tu vas être obligé de dormir dans la même chambre que moi. C'est la pièce qui se trouve au fond à droite du couloir, commença à expliquer Tom.

- Tomi? Are you here? (Tomi? Tu est là?) s'exclama une petite voix alors que les deux garçons venaient à peine de refermer la porte derrière eux, sans laisser le temps à Tom de finir ses petites indications.

Une petite tornade rousse à lulus débarqua alors dans le hall d'entrée, maquant d'ailleurs de peu de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant eux avant de relever la tête. Elle fit légèrement le saut quand elle remarqua que « Tomi » n'était pas seul, mais elle comprit bien vite de qui il s'agissait. Il était supposé ramener de l'aéroport quelqu'un qui allait squatter leur maison quelques temps, non? Elle n'avait trop comprit le pourquoi qu'ils devaient l'héberger, mais elle semblait bien avoir comprit l'essentielle de la chose.

- Oh.... That's your friend, big bro'... (Oh… C'est ton ami, grand frère...)

Elle se dressa un peu sur la pointe des pieds afin d'observer Bill qui était quasiment aussi grand que son frère et même quelque peu plus grand. Ce qui voulait dire, par conséquent, qu'elle se sentait comme si elle était encore plus petite, son frère la dépassait de plusieurs têtes, mais quoi de plus normal vu qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans.

- He looks like a girl... but he's really cute! (Il ressemble à une fille... mais il est vraiment mignon!) lâcha-t-elle en toute innocence en se tenant le menton entre ses doigts.

Tom serra quelque peu les dents quand il entendit les paroles de sa jeune soeur, sachant comment Bill avait réagit quand il avait fait une remarque à ce sujet. Il risqua alors un regard en sa direction, prêt à s'interposer si il faisait encore une fois toute une scène à cause de ça. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, il vit l'androgyne s'agenouiller devant sa petite sœur, tandis que son visage était des plus doux, n'ayant pas changé d'une miette à il y avait quelques instants. Peut-être qu'il se contenait devant elle uniquement parce qu'elle était un enfant....

Sur le coup de la surprise, la petite rousse rougit brusquement en tortillant le bas de sa jupe avec ses doigts, abordant une petite mine gênée. Bill lui offrit alors un de ses plus beaux sourires des plus rassurants du genre « Made in Colgate » avant de repousser une petite mèche rousse derrière son oreille, caressant doucement le visage de la fillette.

- You're cute too, you know? (Tu es mignonne aussi, tu sais?) finit-il par lui dire.

La petite fille se sauva alors en courant rougit alors de plus belle, retournant d'où elle était venue, en éclatant de son petit rire cristallin. Pas qu'elle avait eut peur de lui ou qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. En fait, c'était totalement le contraire et la rougeur accrue de ses joues la gênait considérablement, ce qui expliquait le pourquoi de sa petite fuite. Décidément, il semblait bien que Bill l'avait charmé. Elle serait alors certainement plus facile à vivre que son hôte principal.

Ledit hôte choisi alors ce moment même pour reprendre la parole, après avoir regardé sa cadette s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Il posa alors son regard sur le brun, qui ne s'était pas encore redressé et qui regardait le cadre de porte que la petite fille avait franchis, avec toujours le même petit sourire amusé.

- Je pensais que t'allais encore péter une coche, commenta alors Tom.

- Je ne m'énerve pas contre enfants et encore moins les petites filles, répondit simplement Bill en se relevant. En tout cas, si on vous compare, c'est sur que la beauté n'est certainement pas de famille.

Sur ces paroles, après avoir jeté un regard de côté à Tom, Bill reprit en main ses valises et traversa le couloir en direction de la chambre que lui avait indiqué, n'attendant pas que l'américain lui ait permis quoi que ce soit. Il vit d'ailleurs dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait, semble-t-il à la salle à manger, la petite binette de la cadette de la maisonnée. Il lui fit alors un petit clin d'œil au passage avant d'entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Tom, quant à lui, resta pendant un bon moment immobile dans le couloir avec une valise dans chaque main, son regard rivé vers la porte de sa chambre qui venait de se refermer sur le brun. Il pensait commencer à regretter un peu de s'être trop enthousiasmé pour cet échange. Il aurait peut-être même été prêt à risquer d'échanger Andreas contre Bill. Andreas semblait être de bien meilleur compagnie et il ne lui jetait pas des répliques sanglantes accompagnées de regard meurtrier au moindre mouvement qu'il pouvait faire et à la moindre parole qui pouvait s'échapper de se lèvres.

- Relax...If you stay cool, maybe he will stop to hate you so much… (Relaxe… Si tu reste cool, peut-être il va arrêter de te détester tant...)

Il eut un petit instant de réflexion : est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire en sorte que l'autre le déteste moins? Bah, probablement. Il n'était certainement pas un des gars les plus populaires dans son école pour rien. Même si c'était un peu malgré lui étant donné qu'il n'était pas rare que des personnes veuillent en savoir plus sur lui et d'ailleurs percer le mystère qu'il gardait bien secret des autres excepté de Travis.

- Anyway... I hope so..., (Enfin bref… Je l'espère…) finit-il par souffler.

Il laissa alors s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un bref soupir avant de rejoindre le nouveau venu dans sa chambre. Quand il l'eut rejoins, il trouva le brun en train de commencer à serrer ses choses dans la commode qu'il avait deviné comme étant nouvellement la sienne. Tom s'étonna devant la quantité de vêtements qu'il arrivait à fourrer habillement dans l'armoire sans aucune difficulté. Mais il ne resta pas trop longtemps à le regarder comme ça, ne voulant pas s'attirer de nouvelles remarques.

Bien vite, il alla sur son lit et s'y allongea en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés derrière cette dernière. Il fixa alors un point invisible devant lui, sur le mur couleur vert kaki foncé. Il reprit alors distraitement la parole, jetant un regard de biais à son invité avant de fixer de nouveau le vide devant lui :

- Quand tu voudras prendre la salle de bain, tu n'auras pas à te gêner. Il y en a une annexe à ma chambre. À part moi, il y a personne qui y va. Tu pourras mettre tes trucs dans l'armoire, je l'utilise pratiquement jamais alors prend toute la place si t'en a envie.

Bill s'arrêta pendant un moment de ranger ses vêtements, un chandail noir entre les mains. Il tourna à peine la tête vers le jeune dreadé. Il le regarda pendant un bon moment de son regard noisette sans que Tom ne s'en rende tellement compte. Puis, il hocha tout simplement la tête en signe d'approbation, faisant comprendre à son hôte qu'il avait bien enregistré les informations qu'il lui avait donné. Suite à quoi il finit par recommencer à serrer ses vêtements tout en écoutant attentivement les indications du jeune homme. Il se devait tout de même de connaître les consignes de la maison pour ne pas paraître comme étant un invité désagréable pour le reste de la petite famille.

- Sinon, il y a pas vraiment beaucoup de règles dans la maison. Pas de couvre-feu et t'es pas obligé de faire un rapport de tes sorties à mes parents, continua-t-il tranquillement en improvisant pour donner les consignes, ne sachant pas trop comment les exposer d'une autre manière que celle-ci. Tu vas où tu veux, quand tu veux. Par contre, ils veulent quand même que tu traîne toujours un cellulaire et qu'ils aient ton numéro, au cas où. Quand mes parents sont couchés, il faut pas mettre la musique trop forte. Leur chambre à beau être à l'autre bout de la maison, ils entendent pareil. Mais de toute manière, ça arrive souvent qu'ils partent à des conférences ailleurs et dorment à l'hôtel.

Le dreadé s'arrêta alors de parler. Il ne savait plus trop quoi rajouter. Il se redressa sur le lit, s'asseyant sur le rebord de ce dernier. Il posa alors ses coudes contre ses genoux en appuyant sa tête entre ses mains jointes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre réellement compte, il se mit à fixer Bill par le biais du miroir qu'il y avait en face du jeune brun. Ce dernier s'activait maintenant à placer quelques boites de bijoux divers sur le meuble.

- La petite fille que tu as vu, tu l'auras sûrement deviné, c'est ma petit sœur. Elle s'appelle April et elle a que 5 ans. Elle est donc à la maternelle. Mon père c'est le directeur de son entreprise et ma mère son associée.

L'allemand leva alors son regard dans le miroir, fixant le regard de son homologue qui le regardait depuis déjà un bon moment. Il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas vraiment. Il se tourna, s'appuyant par en arrière avec ses paumes contre le bois de la commode. Il pencha légèrement la tête d'un côté, regardant silencieusement son homologue sans rien dire et sans que celui-ci ne dise réellement quelque chose.

- Quelle sorte d'entreprise? se risqua le brun.

- Une entreprise de recherches scientifiques, répondit le dreadé, surpris, mais ravi de voir que le brun ne semblait pas aussi rancunier et fermé qu'il le laissait paraître.

Ce fut la dernière réelle parole que Bill laissa échapper de ses lèvres. Sans perdre une seconde, s'étant finalement bien installé chez le jeune home et commençant à y être quelque peu à son aise, il s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer pour la soirée. Il ne lui restait à peu près qu'une demi-heure pour finir de se préparer avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Travis et Andreas au café où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avec d'autres amis des deux américains.

**-°-**

L'heure maintenant arrivée pour eux pour aller rejoindre leurs deux compères, Bill et Tom marchaient tranquillement dans les rues grouillantes de monde de New-York, la ville toujours éveillée. Curieux, l'allemand ne se gêna pas trop pour regarder un peu partout afin d'autant se trouver des points de repère dans cette ville que pouvoir observer à quoi ressemblait la ville qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le café indiqué et y entrèrent. Contrairement à l'extérieur, c'était relativement calme et l'ambiance était plutôt conviviale et chaleureuse. Il y avait plusieurs tables rondes qui étaient entourés par six chaises chacune. Quelques unes des tables étaient occupés présentement, mais que très peu, comme si c'était un lieu qui n'était pas vraiment populaire. Chose qui était bien étonnante, en fait, vu que c'était un endroit très agréable.

- Vous êtes finalement là! s'exclama Travis en voyant Tom et Bill franchir le seuil de la porte du café, les invitant d'un signe de main.

Bill ne se le fit pas vraiment dire deux fois. Tandis que Tom adressait un sourire à son ami, bien content de le voir même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures à peine qu'ils s'étaient quittés, l'androgyne le devança déjà par de grandes enjambés en se dirigeant machinalement en direction de son propre ami qui était l'une des seules personnes qu'il connaissait parmi le groupe de jeunes gens, les autres étant principalement des amis plus ou moins proche des deux américains. Il semblait avoir soudainement repris son attitude distante face à Tom qui ne manqua pas de s'en décourager.

Le dreadé le regarda alors s'avancer vers le petit groupe de personnes et fit de même quelques secondes après. Il souffla une dernière fois, prenant la résolution de se faire apprécier ou du moins supporter par son invité, avant de finalement arriver à la table. Il vit bien vite la place libre entre une jeune fille à la peau halée et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en une multitude de fines nattes et un jeune homme apparemment asiatique aux cheveux noirs qui étaient complètement ébouriffés et dont les yeux en amande étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes stylée. La soirée allait s'annoncer longue si Bill se butait à reprendre son attitude détachée.

¤*¤*¤

Prochainchapitre : Generation Rock


	4. Generation Rock

La petite soirée entre les adolescents se passait bien, contrairement à ce que Tom aurait pu croire au début. Les discutions aillaient de bon train et Tom surpris son invité à lui adresser quelques paroles. Ça devait être le fait que l'ambiance était bonne que la colère du brun s'était apaisée légèrement. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir à entretenir encore.

Pour sa part, il ne parla pas tellement. Il préféra écouter ce que ses amis disaient et observer à la dérober Bill de l'autre bout de la petite table de bois tout en sirotant le café qu'il avait entre les mains. Quand il ne faisait pas la tête et n'avait pas l'air bête, il était d'une compagnie très agréable. Il était aussi un vrai moulin à paroles. Il pouvait sûrement et surtout facilement entretenir une conversation à lui tout seul sans que quelqu'un ait réellement besoin d'intervenir pour relancer la conversation.

Par contre, il était vrai qu'il avait une apparence fortement féminine, mais l'on pouvait aisément se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde une fille. Il avait, bien évidement, aucune poitrine et sa pomme d'Adam prouvait bien le contraire. Ainsi, d'ailleurs, qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie plus basse.

Bien vite, sortant le dreadé de son observation de Bill, la conversation se tourna vers les goûts musicaux de chacun, la plupart des personnes présentes soit en jouait, soit s'y intéressaient grandement. C'était probablement le sujet de conversation qui fit grimper le plus l'enthousiasme des quelques huit personnes qui entouraient la table.

- I usually listen to Rock music even if I'm playing Classic songs on the piano, (J'écoute principalement du rock même si je joue du classique au piano.) signala l'asiatique qui se trouvait à la droite de Bill.

- Ah! You're playing piano! I always have wanted to be able to do that, (Ah! Tu joues du piano! J'ai toujours voulu en faire.) s'enthousiasma Andréas.

- Why don't you take some lesson? (Pourquoi tu ne prends pas des cours?)

- Buy a piano will cost too much, my parents said. And, I don't think than I would have much patience and concentration to learn to play an instrument. I risk to throw it at the other side of the room. (Acheter un piano coûterait trop cher, mes parents ont dit. Et puis, je crois pas que j'aurais assez de patience et de concentration pour apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. Je risque plus de finir par le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.) ria l'allemand même si une grande pointe de vérité se trouvait dans ses propos.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre dans son rire. Seul Bill pouvait savoir que son ami n'avait pas tout fau dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler. Pour lui, c'était exactement la même chose. Il avait déjà essayé un jour de jouer du piano sur celui qui trônait dans le salon, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à s'enrager après le pauvre instrument, se retenant de le frapper pour évacuer sa frustration, mais n'oubliant pas de gueuler.

- Me neither, I'm not playing any instrument, (Moi non plus, je ne joue pas d'instrument.) se plaignit une jeune fille qui répondait au prénom de Emma et qui ne cessait de faire de l'œil à Andréas. If you'll learn to play piano, you will be able to teach me, won't you? (Si tu vas apprendre à jouer du piano, tu pourras m'apprendre, n'est-ce pas?) fit-elle en s'adressant à Andréas.

- If you want it, Em', I can give you some lessons. (Si tu veux, Em', je peux toujours te donner des cours.) se moqua Hiro tout en sachant pertinemment que d'apprendre le piano n'était pas le but premier de son amie.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard accusateur avant de reporter son regard sur son voisin comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue dans sa tentative de drague qui était tout sauf subtile. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre Andréas, celui-ci souriant comme un idiot, bien content de plaire à une nouvelle fille.

« À avoir su que j'attirais autant les filles en Amérique, je serais venu plus tôt. »

- What have you say? (Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?) fit Emma, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'allemand.

- That doesn't change the fact than you should relax your hormones. If you jump on the first awesome guy like that, we would easily believe than you're an easy girl, (Ça change tout de même rien au fait que tu devrais calmer un peu tes hormones. Si tu sautes toujours sur le premier beau gars venu comme ça, on peut facilement croire que tu es une fille facile.) dit Hiro sans même se soucier de la question que la jeune fille venait de poser.

- Maybe we could return to our last subject, no? It was more interesting. (Peut-être qu'on pourrait retourner à notre dernier sujet, non? C'était plus intéressant.)

Tous opinèrent de la tête et le débat concernant les hormones de la jeune fille fut clos. S'ils voulaient en parler, ils le feraient quand ils seraient seuls et qu'ils ne menaceraient pas de gâcher l'ambiance de la soirée. Après tout, c'était un genre de soirée d'accueil pour les allemands. Alors, valait mieux qu'ils laissent leurs chicanes de côté.

- I'll go order something to drink. Is there someone who wants me to take something else? (Je vais aller commander quelque chose à boire. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut que je ramène autre chose en même temps?) annonça Bill en se levant de sa chaise.

- A cappuccino for me, (Un capuccino pour moi.) demanda la fille à la peau matte dont le nom se trouvait à être Maria.

- Two coffee here. A black one without sugar and the other…, (Deux cafés ici. Un noir, sans sucres et l'autre....) ajouta Abby, une autre jeune fille avant de se retourner vers son amie, Robyn.

- With only a cloud of cream.(Avec seulement un nuage de crème.)

- Oh ho, you give us this kind of expression, (Oh ho, tu nous en sors de ces expressions.) se moqua gentiment Abby.

Souriant, Robyn donna un petit coup de poing à son amie, ne cherchant pas le moins du monde à lui faire mal. Celle-ci éclata de rire en amenant avec elle dans son rire ceux qui avaient suivit l'échange. Bill esquissa un sourire en coin. Puis, il se tourna vers les autres personnes de la table qui n'avaient pas répondus à sa question, voulant être certain de ne pas oublier quelqu'un.

- Nothing else? (Rien d'autre?)

Ce fut des mouvements négatifs de la tête qui lui répondirent. Il hocha brièvement de la tête avant de s'en aller vers le comptoir qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là, à l'autre côté de la pièce. Un regard le suivit dans sa petite démarche. Un regard qui se fit repérer tout de suite.

- Tom, interpella Travis.

- Hmm? fit Tom en se tournant vers son ami.

- You should go too. (Tu devrais y aller aussi.)

- Why? (Pourquoi?)

Le dreadé fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Andréas lui lança un regard qui lui ordonnait muettement de faire comme il le disait et d'arrêter de discuter. Tom n'insista pas plus et se leva, emportant sa tasse avec lui. Il se risqua à jeter un regard derrière son épaule et surprit son ami en train de le regarder comme si il s'assurait qu'il allait bien y aller.

Il ne lui fallu pas trop de temps avant de se retrouver au comptoir. Bill ne réagit pas tout de suite, après tout, ils n'étaient pas les seuls clients du café. Pourtant, il se vit forcer de tourner la tête lorsqu'il entendit un faible raclement de la gorge à côté de lui. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné, en voyant que c'était Tom.

- Tu voulais quelque chose? Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je parte de la table, je te l'aurais rapporté.

- Heu, non... C'est pas ça.

- Ah?

L'allemand fronça les sourcils tout en lui jetant un regard interrogatif, penchant la tête de côté. Il ne comprenait manifestement pas du tout ce que le blond lui voulait. Et d'ailleurs, Tom ne savait pas plus ce qu'il faisait ici, accoudé au comptoir, il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, jouant frénétiquement avec son piercing.

- C'est quoi qu'il y a alors? finit par déclarer le brun.

- Rien de spécial.

- Tu es venu ici pour rien? questionna le jeune brun, dubitatif.

Voyant que l'américain ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, Bill émit un petit rire moqueur auquel le dreadé ne s'offusqua pas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Il se contenta d'esquisser un maigre sourire embarrassé en haussa faiblement les épaules. Il ne rajouta rien et Bill non plus.

- Tu as de bons amis, commenta le brun en tournant son regard vers la table où Travis gesticulait comme si il parlait avec un peu trop de passion. Ils sont sympas.

- Ouais, c'est sur, répondit Tom en souriant amicalement, observant le même spectacle que son invité.

- Tu les connais depuis longtemps?

- Avec Travis, on est ensemble depuis la petite école. Les autres, je les ai pour la plupart rencontré à l'école où je vais présentement.

- Alors Travis t'as vu en couches? se moqua gentiment Bill.

Tom lui tira très maturément la langue, mais garda un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard déviait de sur Travis pour se poser sur le brun qui lui, regardait toujours la table. Mais, sentant un regard posé sur lui, Bill tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir l'attention du dreadé tourné vers lui. Il afficha d'abord une mine surprise avant de sourire doucement.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus de couches, voyons. Je suis pas comme toi.

Ce fut alors au tour du brun de lui tirer la langue, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Tom sourit et décida de ne pas surenchérir. Il le sentait. Une petite complicité commençait lentement à s'installer entre eux. Elle leur permettrait sûrement de passer l'échange sans que l'on les retrouve dans la chambre de Tom, ce dernier mort sous un oreiller et Bill égorgé avec le fil de la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet du dreadé.

- There are your orders. (Voilà vos commandes.)

- Thank you, (Merci) remercia Bill en se retournant vers le serveur.

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux en hochant faiblement de la tête. Sur ce, le serveur reparti remplir d'autres commandes non sans jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule à l'allemand qu'il devinait aisément comme n'étant pas d'ici, son accent le trahissait.

- On devrait peut-être y aller, là. affirma le brun en tournant son visage vers son hôte.

- Ah, oui.

Bill tenta alors de prendre toutes les boissons qui étaient très nombreuses d'ailleurs. Peut-être même un peu trop pour le nombre de mains qu'il avait. Voyant qu'il avait de la difficulté à toutes les prendre sans manquer de se brûler, Tom lui demanda d'un petit signe s'il voulait de l'aide et le brun ne répondit qu'à l'affirmatif, soulagé d'avoir deux autres mains pour lui venir en aide.

- Une chance que t'es venu, tu sers à quelque chose, le nargua gentiment l'allemand.

Le dreadé ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler, bien qu'il se disait que ce n'était certainement pas pour cette raison que Travis l'avait envoyé le rejoindre. Pourtant, bien qu'il en cherchait encore la raison, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le pourquoi de ça. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement qu'il lui parle un peu seul à seul. C'est vrai, il devait être agacé qu'ils ne fassent que se lancer des répliques cinglantes à tout bout de champ.

C'est sur cette note que, Tom suivant le brun de près, les deux garçons retournèrent à la table où la conversation était toujours aussi animée, bien que Travis avait laissé sa place à Andréas qui parlait avec une énergie non cachée. Bill fronça cependant les sourcils, percevant quelques brides du monologue dans lequel s'était lancé son ami.

- Yes, yes. I swear it. I sing really well. He just doesn't like whe-, (Oui, oui. Je le jure. Il chante très bien. Il aime juste pas qu-) s'enthousiasma le blond avant de se faire arrêter.

- An-dré-as..., fit une voix derrière l'allemand en détachant très bien chaque syllabes.

- Héhé... Salut, Macky, répondit Andréas en se retournant vers son ami qui se trouvait derrière lui. T'es déjà de retour?

- Combien de millions de fois je devrai te le dire et te le répéter : arrête de crier ça sur tous les toits?

- Mais n'empêche que c'est vrai. Et puis, je ne le cris pas sur tous les toits. J'essaie d'en faire profiter les autres. Tu as une très belle voix et c'est dommage que tu le caches.

- Vrai ou pas, je commence à en avoir marre de te le répéter.

Bill se redressa, venant tout juste de terminer de déposer les verres devant les personnes à qui elles appartenaient, étant tout de suite imité par Tom qui alla ensuite s'asseoir à sa place. Il plongea un regard sévère dans celui de son ami qui ne s'en démonta pas. Ils se défièrent du regard sans que personne n'ose réellement briser le silence qui s'était installé à la table, la plupart ne sachant pas ce qui s'était dit contrairement à Travis et Tom qui avaient appris l'allemand.

- Why don't you sing? It will be great, I'm sure of it, (Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas? Ça serait super, j'en suis sûr) dit enfin Hiro, prenant son courage à deux mains.

- I don't like sing in front of other people. And I have my own reasons, (Je n'aime pas chanter devant d'autres personnes Et j'ai mes raisons) répondit simplement Bill en tournant son regard sur l'asiatique.

- Personnal reasons? (Raisons personnelles?)

- Yes. (Oui.)

Hiro lui fit un petit sourire qui fit comprendre à Bill qu'il n'allait pas insister plus. Si il ne voulait pas chanter devant eux, ce n'était pas si grave, même si ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils auraient bien aimé entendre la voix du jeune allemand.

- Hey! There is a karaoke near. We can go there and Bill will be able to sing. If we sing with him, it could be ok. No? (Hey! Il y a un karaoké proche. On peut y aller et Bill pourra chanter. Si on chante avec lui, ça pourrait être ok. Non?) avança Abby qui, elle, n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le principal concerné qui fut soudainement embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention. Celui-ci promena son regard sur les autres adolescents qui le fixait. Puis, il finit par lâcher un soupir, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

- Not today. Maybe another day, but not now, ok? (Pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être un autre jour, mais pas maintenant, ok?)

- Yes! Surely! (Oui! Sûrement!) s'exclama Abby, ravie d'avoir pu le convaincre.

Le brun souri timidement avant que son regard ne soit attiré vers celui d'Andréas. Ce dernier avait pratiquement des étoiles dans les yeux. Bill acceptait enfin de chanter devant d'autres personnes. Bon, il n'avait pas assuré qu'il allait le faire. Il s'était simplement contenté de dire qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il accepte pour une autre fois, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Le plus gros était certainement fait, bien qu'il restait tout de même une bonne partie du chemin à faire.

Comme si c'était un sujet qui avait été clos et qu'ils avaient une entente pour la future et probable interprétation du jeune androgyne, ils recommencèrent à parler de musique comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Le silence de mort fut chose passée.

- Me too, I can sing, (Moi aussi, je peux chanter) sorti soudain Emma, alors que c'était au tour de Tom de parler de ses talents de guitariste.

- Err...

Personne, mis à part la jeune fille, ne semblaient vraiment convaincu de ses talents en tant que chanteuse, sauf peut-être les deux allemands qui ne l'avaient encore jamais entendu chanter et qui ne pouvaient donc pas passer le moindre commentaire. Un petit silence s'installa autour de la table.

- Hey! What? (Hey! Quoi?)

- Well, well... Hum… (Bien, bien… Hum…)

- We can't really call it "sing", (On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça chanter) déclara Travis sans vraiment se soucier de la réaction de son amie dont il savait qu'elle avait un caractère de cochon.

C'est d'ailleurs une réaction qui ne tarda pas trop à se manifester. Emma commença par virer au rouge avant de faire craquer ses doigts tout en jetant un regard assassin au blond qui pourtant ne s'en formalisa pas, très mécontente du commentaire que venait de passer le blond, mais qui était pourtant vrai et les autres semblaient d'accord avec lui, car personne ne se décida à le contredire.

Pour sa part, Bill était quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas dire que Travis avait tord étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas approuver quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou non. Il préféra se taire en jetant des regards frénétiques à Travis et à Emma, attendant une réaction.

- Err.. You can't say that. I'm sure than it's not that bad, (Err... Tu peux pas vraiment dire ça. Je suis certain que c'est pas si mauvais) déclara Andréas pour prendre la défense de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui jetant un regard suppliant qui lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux prendre sa défense si il désirait avoir des enfants un jour.

- You say that because you never heard her when she's... singing. (Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as jamais entendu quand elle... chante)

Emma se leva brusquement, offusquée, manquant de renverser sa chaise par le fait même. Elle avança à grands pas vers Travis. Puis, sans prévenir, elle le gifla. Travis, lui, n'eut aucune réaction. Il resta impassible, joua de sa mâchoire douloureuse. Puis, il leva son regard vers la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours debout, devant lui.

- You're just an idiot! (Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!)

- I'm saying the truth so maybe I'm an idiot, but I'm not a liar. (Je dis a vérité alors peut-être que je suis un idiot, mais je ne suis pas un menteur.)

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma après quelques secondes. Elle retourna à sa place, attrapant sa sacoche à paillettes qu'elle avait laissée sur la chaise. Puis, elle quitta le café sans plus de cérémonie, laissant en plan ses amis.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Emma avait installée un silence de mort parmi le petit groupe et personne n'osait le briser comme de peur de dire une nouvelle gaffe qui pourrait faire partir une seconde personne et envenimer la situation. C'est finalement Tom qui se décida à ouvrir la bouche en premier.

- You weren't obligate to say it like that, Travis. (Tu n'était pas oblige de le dire comme ça, Travis.)

Celui-ci poussa un bref grognement comme toute réponse, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Il attrapa son café et en but quelques gorgées, mais il ne le posa pas ensuite sur la table. Il le garda entre ses mains, contre son torse, et avait les yeux rivés sur le liquide brun sombre qui tournoyait dans la tasse alors qu'il la faisait bouger en de petits ronds.

- We... I think than we will go now, (On… Je pense qu'on va y aller maintenant) annonça enfin Bill tout en se levant et finissant sa tasse rempli de café au lait.

Le dreadé hocha de la tête avant de se lever à son tour. Il but l'entièreté de son verre en quelques instants et reposa le verre sur la table. Il fut ainsi imité d'Andréas et de Travis qui partaient en même temps qu'eux, profitant du fait qu'ils se rendent à peu près à la même place afin de pouvoir prendre un taxi à quatre. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à dépenser autant d'argent que s'ils étaient partis chacun de leur bord.

Les autres ne semblèrent pas non plus tenir à rester encore dans le café, car ils firent la même chose avant de se lever. Ensembles, ils sortirent de l'établissement après avoir prit la peine de payer leurs consommations au bar.

- It was a pleasure to meet you guys, (C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, les gars) déclara Robyn en se retournant vers les quatre garçons bien qu'elle parlait à Bill et Andréas.

- Same for us, (Pareil pour nous) répondit ce dernier dans un sourire.

- I hope you won't be traumatized by what happened. (J'espère que vous allez pas être traumatisés par ce qui est arrive.)

Bill sourit avant de secouer négativement la tête. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, après tout. Et puis, ce n'était pas ça qui allait influencer leur jugement par rapport à eux. Ils étaient sympas et même si il y avait eut un petit accrochage qui avait mal terminé, ils restaient ceux qu'ils étaient.

- See you! (À la prochaine!) salua Hiro alors que les deux autres filles se contentaient de leur dire au revoir d'un bref signe de la main.

- See you! (À la prochaine!)

Alors que les quatre adolescents qui participaient à l'échange repartait d'un côté, leurs amis allèrent de l'autre, ces derniers préférant rentrer à pieds étant donné qu'ils habitaient tout proche de toute manière. Le chemin du retour ne se fit pas silencieux, Travis retrouva bien vite son entrain habituel, parlant tout en gesticulant. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, attentait à la vie de Tom et de Bill qui étaient assis à côté de lui et risquaient de se faire frapper à tout moment par les mains du blond.

¤*¤*¤

Prochainchapitre : Oops! I Did It Again


	5. Oops! I Did It Again

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis que Bill et Andréas avaient fait leur entrée dans leur nouvelle école. Ils avaient eut tôt fait de s'intégrer à la classe, tous deux se trouvant d'ailleurs dans la même classe en compagnie de leur hôte. Il semblait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas de difficulté à se faire aimer par les autres et à se faire des amis malgré leur accent légèrement prononcé et leurs quelques difficultés à suivre parfaitement vu la vitesse que les autres prenaient à parler.

Les relations entre Bill et Tom s'étaient quelque peu améliorer, le dreadé arrivant à lui parler sans que l'androgyne l'ignore ou lui répondre sèchement, bien qu'il n'avait pas manqué de parfois sortir des conneries qui avaient eut pour conséquence de mettre en danger le lien fragile qui commençait à se tisser entre eux.

Ils avaient même réussit, contre toute attente et à la plus grand surprise de Travis et Andréas, à instaurer un semblant de complicité, se liguant contre les deux autres quand ils décidaient de les narguer ou de les taquiner de quelconque façon. C'était quelque chose qui en avait surpris plus d'un et les principaux concernés en premier d'ailleurs vu que ceux-ci ne s'entendaient pas toujours à la perfection.

Ils occupaient leurs journées à aller à l'école et à voir des amis dans leurs temps libres ainsi que plusieurs activités organisées par l'échange Allemagne/États-Unis. Bref, ils arrivaient à avoir une vie d'étudiants relativement normale et arrivaient avoir beaucoup de plaisirs malgré les quelques prises de becs de Bill et de Tom qui se trouvaient pourtant et heureusement à être de moins en moins fréquentes.

**-°-**

La journée d'école touchait maintenant à sa fin. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes au cours avant qu'ils ne puissent retourner chez eux et on voyait clairement que les étudiants avaient hâte que cette cloche sonne. Pas que le cours de mathématique était assez ennuyant, mais.... en fait, c'était totalement ça. Cela expliquait donc assez bien pourquoi la plupart des étudiants regardaient l'horloge avec impatience.

Leur attente fut récompensée, car bien vite la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Ils ne perdirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de serrer leurs choses dans leurs sac à dos et à commencer à sortir de la classe dans le brouhaha habituel des nombreuses conversations qui s'amorçaient maintenant qu'il leur était permis de parler librement.

- Alors on fait quelque chose ce soir? proposa Travis tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'école et commençaient à marcher en direction de leur maison.

- Toujours partant! s'exclama Andreas avec un enthousiasme non caché.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, alors je passe, signala Bill en sentant le mal de tête qui pointait son nez.

Tom jeta un regard de biais au jeune homme qui ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme, puis il se retourna vers les deux autres qui attendaient une réponse de sa part pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de répondre :

- Je passe aussi. Une autre fois?

- Tu sais que t'as pas besoin de pas y aller à cause de moi? Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul, rétorqua Bill en se sentant concerné dans le pourquoi de sa réponse.

- Je sais bien, répondit tout de suite Tom. J'ai juste pas envie de faire quelque chose ce soir. J'ai pas le droit?

Le jeune androgyne ne répondit pas et Tom se contenta de cette absence de réponse. Les deux autres préférèrent ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Bon, alors on se voit demain, sourit Travis en leur faisant signe de la main.

Tom et Bill en firent de même tandis qu'ils se séparaient finalement, Travis et Andreas allant chez celui-là et les deux autres allant à la maison de Tom. Le chemin se fit en silence, car le dreadé avait peur de dire quelque chose qui ferait encore en sorte qu'il s'attire de nouveau les foudres de l'androgyne et Bill, lui, ne voulant pas vraiment parler.

Ils finirent par arriver chez le jeune dreadé. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent en retirant leurs chaussures dans l'entrée. Bill, se trouvant à avoir enlevé ses chaussures en premier, traversa le couloir pour se rendre à sa chambre, mais fut intercepté par la mère de son hôte.

- Ah, Bill. There is a lettre for you. (Il y a une lettre pour toi)

- Merci, heu, thanks, (merci) remercia tout de suite le jeune homme en prenant la lettre que lui tendait la femme.

La femme lui sourit avant de retourner à sa cuisine tandis que Bill regardait la lettre qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Il savait exactement de qui elle était et cela lui suffit à lui rendre son sourire.

Il ne s'attarda plus dans le corridor et alla finalement à sa chambre, tandis que Tom était allé faire un petit tour dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher quelque chose à grignoter avant que le souper ne soit prêt, son estomac n'attendant pas que le repas soit prêt avant de crier famine et de réclamer de la nourriture.

Bill laissa tomber son sac à dos devant son lit et se coucha à plat ventre sur ce dernier, la lettre en main. Il l'admira un bon moment avant de finalement se décider à l'ouvrir avec ses doigts. Il laissa tomber l'enveloppe à côté de lui et déplia la lettre qui était soigneusement pliée. Il commença alors lentement à la lire, un sourire accroché à ses fines lèvres.

**« Salut, mon petit Billou!**

** Je suis vraiment désolé de pas avoir pu être là pour te dire aurevoir à l'aéroport! J'espère que tu me pardonnes?**

** En tout cas, j'espère que tu t'amuses en Amérique et que le gars avec qui tu fais l'échange est pas trop chiant. Je peux au moins compter sur Andreas pour prendre soin de toi là-bas.... et aussi draguer tout ce qui bouge, naturellement. »**

Bill rigola en lisant cette phrase, un large sourire se plaquant sur son visage de porcelaine. Il connaissait tout aussi bien Andreas et son incapacité à se retenir de courire après les filles.

**« Ici c'est pas pareil sans vous deux. J'aurais peut-être dû faire l'échange moi aussi, non? Ça aurait pu être amusant de déconner tous les trois là-bas. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Donc j'ai juste à attendre impatiement votre retour.**

**J'ai hâte de te revoir**

**Gustav****»**

Le jeune androgyne garda son sourire joyeux tandis qu'il parcourait une nouvelle fois de ses yeux noisette la lettre d'un autre de ses meilleurs amis. Il aurait bien aimé que Gustav vienne également avec eux pour faire l'échange, mais il n'avait pas eut assez d'argent pour se le permettre étant donné que l'argent qu'il avait en réserve, c'était pour partir en appartement. Il avait donc dû sacrifier l'échange pour garder son argent dans ce but.

- C'est quoi? questionna Tom qui regardait au-dessus de l'épaule de Bill.

Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer et encore moins sentit se mettre derrière lui sursauta. Il se retourna brusquement en cachant la lettre dans son dos comme s'il espérait que le jeune dreadé ne l'eut pas vu.

- Rien, répondit-il abruptement.

- Ça peut pas être rien si t'as répondu aussi rapidement.

Il tenta d'attraper la lettre qui se trouvait dans le dos de Bill, mais sans grand succès, car ce dernier l'éloigna à chaque fois qu'il tentait de mettre la main dessus.

- Une lettre de ta petite amie?

- J'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais pas!

- Alors il n'y a sûrement pas de quoi être gêné. Allez. Montre, s'obstina le jeune dreadé.

- J'ai dit que c'était rien! T'es vraiment con ou quoi!? Tu peux pas te contenter de cette réponse-là!? se mit en colère Bill.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et le bouscula, faisant tomber Tom sur le sol. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, traversa le couloir et enfila ses chaussures d'un geste tout aussi rapide après avoir mit la lettre dans la poche de son jean.

- Rah, Bill, je suis vraiment désolé! tenta de s'excuser le jeune dreadé en le rattrapant dans l'entrée, mais rien n'y fit.

Bill ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et sortit d'un pas précipité de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui, oubliant qu'il était chez d'autre personne et que par ce geste, il venait probablement d'alerter les parents de Tom qui devaient se demander ce qui se passer.

Ce dernier resta planté dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans ce genre de situation vu qu'il ne s'était jamais autant attiré les foudres de Bill pour que ce dernier ait ce genre de réaction. Bien vite, la mère du jeune dreadé arriva à côté de lui et remarqua l'air troublé de son fils qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se doutait alors bien que cela devait concerner Bill vu qu'elle avait entendu des éclats de leur voix.

- Tom... What have you done again? (Tom... qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?)

- Nothin' at all, mom! (Rien du tout, maman!)

- Anyways, go after him. He doesn't know well the city. (Peu importe, suis-le. Il ne connaît pas bien la ville)

Tom ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enfila rapidement ses chaussures en prenant son manteau vu qu'il savait qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud à l'extérieur à cette heure-ci. Dès qu'il arriva dans la rue, il regarda à droite et à gauche sans voir Bill nulle part. Il aurait réellement dû le suivre sans se poser de question. Il ne savait maintenant plus du tout où il se trouvait.

Il finit par prendre une chance et tourna à gauche, parcourant rapidement les rues en courant tout en regardant de tous les côtés pour tenter d'aperçevoir le jeune étranger à quelque part, espérant que ce dernier ne se soit pas perdu, ni n'ait fait de mauvaises rencontres vu qu'il n'y avait pas que des personnes saintes d'esprits et sans arrières-pensées qui se baladaient dans ces rues.

**-°-**

De son côté, comme l'avait craint Tom, Bill s'était complètement perdu. Il était foncé tête baissée dans les rues d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait à peine et le voilà qu'il n'avait plus aucun repère. Il avait couru longuement avant de finalement ralentir dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû partir comme ça...

Il allait fouiller dans les poches de sa veste à la recherche de son téléphone, mais remarqua rapidement qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de la prendre quand il était sortit en trombe, ce qui expliquait le pourquoi qu'il avait soudainement froid. Cela voulait également dire qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour appeler dans une cabine téléphonique.

- Eh merde! Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin maintenant.

Bill continuait à marcher en regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de reconnaître quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à retourner « chez lui ». Pourtant, il ne voyait rien qui lui disait quelque chose et dans le noir du début de nuit, c'était encore pire de se repèrer. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance.

Il finit par tomber sur un parc. Ayant maintenant abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse savoir où il se trouvait et ainsi pouvoir revenir à la maison, il se dirigea vers les balançoires. Il essuya d'un mouvement de main les quelques saletés qui se trouvait sur l'une d'entre elle et s'asseya en poussant un soupir de découragement.

- Tout aurait été plus simple si cet imbécile n'avait pas été si curieux.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en laissant sa tête tomber contre son torse, tandis que machinalement ses pieds le firent se balançer légèrement. Il leva ensuite la tête et regarda vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Malgré le fait que la nuit allait être noire, il ne pourrait certaienment pas voir les étoiles. La ville était trop lumineuse pour cela et il en était déçu, car il avait toujours adoré regarder les étoiles dans le calme de la nuit.

- I think it's our lucky day, (Je pense que c'est notre journée chanceuse) fit une voix derrière Bill.

Il se redressa brusquement en se retournant. Il vit alors un petit groupe de jeunes qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Ne sentant pas que tout cela était de très bonne augure pour son cas, il fit quelques pas vers l'arrrière en fixant toujours les jeunes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Oh, you don't have to be afraid, (Oh, tu n'as pas à être effrayée) lui répliqua l'un des jeunes en le voyant reculer. We just want to have some fun with you. (On veut juste s'amuser avec toi)

- Pas bon, pas bon, marmonna le jeune allemand en continuant de reculer.

- She's a stranger. (Elle est une étrangère.)

- Mmh, I like that. (Mmh, j'aime ça.)

Bill fut piqué à vif en entendant les jeunes le prendre pour une fille. Il se sentit profondément insulté et commençait déjà à voir rouge. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avec une apparence un peu plus féminine et qu'il se mettait du maquillage qu'il devait toujours être prit pour une fille, alors qu'il était clair et net qu'il n'avait aucune poitrine et que la présence de sa pomme d'Adam aurait dû les mettre sur la bonne voie pour se rendre compte qu'il était un homme et non une femme.

- Mais ils sont tous aussi stupides ces américains!? s'époumona le jeune allemand.

Les jeunes, bien qu'ils ne comprenèrent pas ce qu'il eut dit, ricannèrent en le voyant s'énerver, ne se doutant pas que Bill savait très bien se défendre. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Bill avec des intentions très claires.

Ce dernier qui vit clairement dans son jeu n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre suivit d'un coup de genoux entre les jambes, lui montrant de quel bois il se chauffait et ce qui arrivait aux personnes qui le prenaient pour une fille alors qu'il était déjà énervé à la base. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il réplique et encore moins aussi violemment, le jeune homme ne put se défendre et se retrouva à genoux par terre à le maudire d'avoir atteint son entre-jambe.

- Asshole, (Trou de cul) grogna le jeune homme.

- You were lookin' for it, 'cause I'm a boy, not a girl, you piece of shit. (Tu l'as chreché, parce que je suis un gars, pas une fille, espèce de merde)

Bill l'entendit encore jurer avant de relever le regard vers ses deux acolytes qui avaient suivit l'échange et qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux que leur ami se retrouve par terre avec l'enre-jambe en bouillie. L'androgyne le remarqua, mais ne s'en dérangea pas.

- You wanna try to beat me like this shit? (Vous voulez essayer de me battre comme cette merde) grogna Bill en faisant référence à leur ami avec une arrogance non cachée. I'm not a little girl that you can rape like you want to. I can beat both of you in the same time. (Je ne suis pas une petite fille que vous pouvez violer comme vous le voulez. Je peux vous battre tous les deux en même temps.)

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux autres soient énervés à leur tour par le ton que le jeune homme osait employer pour leur parler. Cependant, Bill n'avait pas du tout peur de leurs représailles. En fait, il les attendait avec impatience, parce qu'il était assez sûr de lui pour être persuadé qu'il arriverait à les battre sans trop de mal. Il les accueillit donc avec coups de pieds et de poings.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tom pour apparaître. Il ne mit pas trop de temps avant de repèrer Bill qui était entouré des deux gars. Le dreadé ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et fonça dans le tas, pensant que Bill était en train de se faire agresser et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défendre seul.

N'hésitant pas le moins du monde, il attrapa l'un d'eux par le cou en passant son bras autour de sa gorge et l'atira plus loin, tandis que le jeune tentait de se débattre. Il lui assenna alors un violent coup de pied dans l'arrière de ses genoux, mais se fit donner un coup de poing en plein visage au passage. Il vit alors rouge et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de s'asseoir sur lui pour lui assener des coups de poings au visage, tenant d'une main son chandail.

- You must know that you can't hurt my friends without pay back what you've done, bastard! (Tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas faire de mal à mes amis sans avoir à le payer, salaud!)

Il lui assena encore quelques coups avant de finalement le lâcher alors qu'il avait le visage en sang. Tom se retourna tout de suite vers Bill, se souvenant qu'il y en avait un deuxième. Il fut très surpris de voir le jeune homme par terre, couvert de blessures infligées par les coups de Bill.

- Je m'occupais déjà très bien de tout ça tout seul, tu sais. J'ai pas besoin de prince charmant pour venir à mon secours, dit Bill à Tom quand il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait.

Le dreadé se butta et lui fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'oeil aux trois personnes qui ne s'étaient décidément pas attaqué à la bonne personne et qui devaient maintenant regretter d'avoir tenté le coup. L'androgyne suivit Tom, comprenant qu'il le ramenait chez lui.

- Mais tu étais quand même perdu! Ça tu peux pas dire le contraire, affirma le blond.

Bill ne dit d'abord rien pendant quelques instants avant de céder.

- D'accord, je l'avoue. Je m'étais **un peu** perdu.

Tom eut un air satisfait que Bill ignora parfaitment, n'aimant déjà pas avoir à avouer qu'il avait raison sur ce cas, vu qu'il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas perdu. C'aurait été certain qu'il serait rapidement retourné chez Tom s'il avait sû où il se trouvait exactement.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, Bill suivait le jeune dreadé qui le ramenait à la maison. Tom, voyant que Bill n'avait qu'un simple chandail et sachant qu'il devait être dehors depuis un bon moment et donc devait avoir froid, retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules du jeune homme. Ce dernier allait protester, mais Tom le devança.

- Je sais que tu vas sûrement dire que tu n'en as pas de besoin, mais je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid, alors garde-là quand même.

Bill le regardait un bon moment sans dire quoique ce soit, tandis que Tom regardait droit devant lui. Il détourna finalement le regard et ressera la veste sur ses épaules. Elle avait une chaleur ainsi qu'une odeur qui lui étaient rassurantes. Pas qu'il avait eut peur, mais c'était simplement agréable comme sensation après s'être gelé les fesses durant plusieurs minutes à cause de sa propre bêtise.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement rendus, ils entrèrent en silence dans l'entrée et retirèrent de nouveau leurs chaussures en les rangeant sur le côté.

- Merci... de m'avoir aidé et d'être venu me chercher, dit le jeune homme à voix basse en regardant ailleurs.

- Quoi? demanda Tom qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

- Je répète pas. T'avais juste à écouter la première fois.

- Heyyyy! s'exclama le dreadé en faisant une mine déconfite, voulant absolument savoir ce qu'il avait dit. Mais dit moi! Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire?

Bill l'ignora et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où les attendait la petite famille. Tom ne vit donc pas le petit sourire moqueur qu'esquissa le jeune androgyne tandis qu'il s'attablait, s'excusant auprès des parents de Tom d'avoir causé tout ce remue-ménage.

¤*¤*¤

Prochainchapitre : Still Time


	6. Still Time

- Cette fois, tu ne fais aucune gaffe, Tom, se dit le dreadé dans sa tête. Si tu sors la moindre petite connerie, tu sais que tu vas le regretter. Donc tu te conduis comme un parfait gentleman et tu essaie de rien sortir de douteux.

Tandis que Tom était en train de se sermonner lui-même, il était en train de se préparer pour leur petite semaine sans école. En effet, pendant une semaine, ils faisaient un petit voyage de l'autre côté de la frontière Nord. À partir de là, ils avaient le choix entre les activités organisées par l'école ou bien avoir leur propre programme.

En ce qui les concernait, ils avaient optés pour la deuxième option. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient choisir de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire pendant les journées de congés qu'ils donnaient pour les sorties, ils allaient en profiter.

Encore plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le petit incident de la lettre et il ne restait plus que deux mois en sol américain avant qu'ils ne repartent dans les vacances de Noël en Allemagne. Après l'incident de la lettre, Bill avait consentit à être un peu plus aimable avec Tom qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas sortir trop de conneries pour ne pas déplaire à son invité.

Pour sa part, Tom s'était fait un bloc note mental où il notait toutes les choses qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire ou de faire. C'était très utile et efficace, mais il arrivait tout de même des fois où il oubliait de réfléchir avant de parler. Dans ces moments, c'était la patience et la tolérance de Bill qui étaient mise à l'épreuve, mais ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

- Allez, tu es bien capable de le faire. Tu le fais bien pour les filles, alors tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer que Bill est une fille et agir naturellement, continua de se dire Tom avant de réaliser quelque chose.

Tom s'arrêta dans ses mouvements alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler son chandail, se retrouvant donc avec un chandail enfilé seulement jusqu'à sa clavicule, ce qui parut très étrange au regard de Bill qui l'observait avec curiosité du coin de l'œil.

- …D'accord. De un, tu ne dois **surtout** pas considérer Bill comme une fille, parce que ça risque de t'attirer de **très** gros ennuis. Conseil d'amis. Et de deux, tu ne traites pas les filles aussi bien que ça, de toute manière, alors…

- Est-ce que ça va bien, Tom?...

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant son nom. Il se retourna alors vers Bill qui le regardait depuis un moment, assit sur son lit. Il semblait qu'il venait tout juste de terminer ses bagages et qu'il avait prit la liberté d'observer le comportement étrange de son hôte.

- Ah, oui, oui!

Bill le regarda encore un moment avant d'hausser les épaules, se disant qu'il avait peut-être halluciné son comportement étrange et que de toute manière, ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de très important. Au même moment, une voix retentit de l'autre bout de la maison :

- Tom, Bill! They are here! (Tom, Bill! Ils sont là!) leur signala la mère de Tom qui venait de répondre à la porte à laquelle on avait sonné.

- 'kay! répondit Tom en fermant sa valise qu'il venait de finir.

Accompagné de Bill qui tenait sa propre valise, Tom se rendit à l'entrée où les attendait sa mère, Travis et Andréas. Les deux derniers les saluèrent avec un grand sourire en les voyant arriver enfin.

- Mon père nous attends dans la voiture, annonça Travis alors que Bill et Tom mettaient leur manteau et leurs bottes, alors il ne faut pas trop traîner.

- Bye, mom, (Aurevoir, maman) fit Tom en embrassant sa mère sur la joue quand il eu terminé.

- Take care. (Prend soin de toi)

- You too! (Toi aussi!)

La mère de Tom leur sourit tandis qu'ils sortaient de la maison pour regagner l'auto qui les attendait. Comme toute mère qui s'inquiétait pour ses enfants peu importe l'âge qu'ils avaient, elle les observa par la fenêtre alors qu'ils entraient dans l'auto après avoir mis leurs bagages dans la valise qui était maintenant pleine vu les quatre valises qu'elle contenait.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que l'auto ne roule en direction de l'école où attendaient les autobus qui allaient leur faire franchir la frontière. Elle disparue bientôt au coin d'une rue qu'elle venait de tourner, laissant la mère de Tom retourner à ses occupations.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'école. Plusieurs voitures de parents qui accompagnaient leurs enfants étaient stationnées proche de l'école. Ils n'étaient décidément pas les seuls à avoir pensé que c'était plus pratique que leurs parents viennent les porter plutôt qu'ils aient à prendre le transport en commun de la ville.

Tom fut le premier à sortir de l'auto. Il fut aussitôt frappé par un coup de vent des plus glacials et qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer.

- Uck! It's freakin' cold out here, (Uck! Il fait vraiment froid ici) marmonna Tom alors qu'ils frottaient ses mains pour se réchauffer.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? On est l'hiver, se moqua Travis qui fut forcé d'en arriver à le même constatation.

Après que Tom se soit réchauffé les mains, il vint en aide aux autres qui sortaient les bagages de la valise de l'auto. Accompagnés du père de Travis, ils allèrent jusqu'à un professeur qui prenait les présences et qui indiquait quel était l'autobus dans lequel ils allaient embarquer. Au plus grand bonheur des quatre, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même autobus. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser pendant le trajet.

Sans tarder, après avoir installé les valises dans la soute à bagages du véhicule, ils montèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et allèrent prendre place tout au fond de l'autobus qui n'était pas encore occupé.

- Il n'y a rien de tel que les fameux bancs du fond pour ne pas être trop embêté par les accompagnateurs durant le trajet, commenta Tom en s'asseyant côté fenêtre.

- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux, compléta Travis qui prit place à côté de son invité.

Bill qui fut le dernier à s'asseoir s'immobilisa quand il se rendit compte qu'il devrait s'asseoir à côté de Tom qui avait prit la place qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son invité tardait à s'asseoir, le dreadé détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour l'interroger du regard.

- Tu t'assois? Il y a un problème?

- En fait…, commença Bill.

- Bill préfère toujours s'asseoir proche de la fenêtre, compléta rapidement Andréas qui se rendait compte du petit problème.

- Ah? Fallait le dire. T'as pas à être gêné, fit Tom en haussant les épaules.

Sa nonchalance étonna ses trois amis qui se seraient attendu à au moins un petit ronchonnement. Tom ne releva pas et se leva pour laisser s'asseoir Bill qui le fit lentement comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'à tout moment Tom change d'idée.

Remarquant finalement les trois regards posés sur lui, Tom réagit :

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

- Rien justement, répondit Travis pour tous.

Le dreadé fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant et répliqua aussitôt :

- Maintenant faut aussi que vous vous plaignez quand je fais rien?

Voulant désamorcer la bombe qui semblait se préparer, Travis reprit :

- Mais non, mais non. Y'a rien. Excuse-nous.

Tom les regarda encore un moment avec une certaine méfiance, puis il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules en se disant simplement qu'ils étaient en train de délirer et que le froid leur avait gelé le cerveau. À moins qu'ils soient simplement très difficile à suivre ou sans logique.

- Au fait, c'est quoi que vous aviez prévu au programme? demanda Andréas pour changer de sujet et aussi parce que c'était Travis qui avait été le premier à les convaincre de ne pas suivre le groupe.

- Vu que la plupart des trucs qui étaient prévus étaient soit des visites d'endroits ou des sports d'hiver, ce dont je ne raffole pas trop, je pensais qu'on pourrait réserver quelques jours seulement à patiner ou skier et le reste on pourrait le passer à faire juste ce qu'on a envie comme faire les boutiques ou aller dans des bars, des trucs du genre.

- J'aime bien ça, approuva Andréas.

- Ah et pour nos fanatiques de musique, j'ai vu qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques bons concerts qui se donnent.

Aussitôt, les deux intéressés soit Tom et Bill se firent plus attentif à ce qui se disait.

- Lesquels? fit Bill.

- J'ai fait une petite liste. Attends.

Travis fouilla dans les poches de son jean pendant quelques instants avant d'en sortir une feuille pliée et froissée. Il la déplia pour s'assurer de donner la bonne chose et quand il en fut certain, il s'étira au-dessus de Andréas pour la lui tendre. Bill laissa Tom la prendre la mettre entre eux deux, celui-ci étant également intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir sur cette liste.

Leurs yeux parcoururent les lignes rapidement en gardant mentalement les chanteurs, chanteuses et groupes qui les intéressaient et en éliminant ceux qui ne les intéressaient pas. À en voir leur mine, ils semblaient relativement satisfait des artistes que Travis avait choisit. Il ne pouvait pas être autrement pour Tom vu que c'était son meilleur ami qui avait fait la liste en connaissant ses goûts.

- Alors? s'enquit Travis.

- Tu as fait de bons choix, dirent ensemble Tom et Bill.

Aucun d'entre eux ne resta surpris du fait qu'ils avaient dit la même chose exactement en même temps sans s'être concernés. En effet, cela leur était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Au début, ça les énervait autant l'un que l'autre parce qu'ils avaient la désagréable impression que l'autre lisait dans ses pensées, mais ils s'étaient fait peu à peu à cet étrange phénomène. Maintenant, ce n'était que quelque chose d'habituel et sans importance.

- Bien, bien. Par contre, c'est évident qu'on ne pourra pas tous les voir, alors vous devriez déterminer ceux que vous voulez le plus voir. On ne pas faire juste ça, non plus.

Ils hochèrent tout deux de la tête et Bill sortit un crayon de la poche de sa veste pour commencer tout de suite leur élimination. Tom haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'il traîne un crayon sur lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes ça sur toi?

- Hmm?

Le dreadé lui pointa alors le crayon pour toute réponse.

- Ah, je traîne aussi des feuilles de papier dans mes poches si tu veux savoir. C'est pour au cas où j'aurais des idées pour des chansons ou d'autres trucs.

- Ah.

Tom se contenta d'hocher de la tête et regarda de nouveau attentivement la feuille de papier. Ensemble, ils éliminèrent les concerts qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir et ils furent ensuite plus minutieux quand ils durent réduire la liste à un nombre convenable de concerts. Étonnement, ils s'entendirent très bien sur leurs choix et cela ne leur prit pas tant de temps.

- Sinon, il faudrait aussi savoir quels sports on veut faire et où sont les meilleures places, non? reprit Andréas qui les regardait faire du quoi de l'œil.

- Tandam! s'exclama en montrant fièrement une seconde liste qui contenait des endroits qui convenaient mieux pour patiner, faire du sky et autres.

- Tu t'es vraiment bien préparé, constata Andréas, surpris.

- Et attends, t'as pas tout vu.

Tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, il sortit d'une façon théâtrale d'autres feuilles de papier toutes aussi froissées les unes que les autres.

- J'ai la liste des meilleures endroits pour les bars, les cafés, les magasins, les restaurants et plus encore!

Andréas ne put que rester incrédule. Quand avait-il eu le temps de tout faire ça? Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire et il se trouvait presque toujours avec lui.

- Quand est-ce que tu as prit le temps de faire tout ça au juste?

- Excepté t'observer quand tu dors, j'ai aussi du temps pour faire quelques recherches, répondit-il sur un ton mielleux.

L'air troublé de son invité ravit au plus au point Travis. Il adorait semer le doute dans les esprits des gens de cette manière. C'était un de ses petits passe-temps qu'il ne pouvait utiliser contre Tom qui le connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir déchiffrer quand il mentait et quand il était sincère concernant ce genre de choses.

- Travis, veux-tu être sérieux au moins un instant? le sermonna gentiment Tom qui avait suivit la conversation dès qu'il en eu terminé avec la liste de concerts.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'avoue. Vu que je savais qu'on allait avoir un voyage à Ottawa, j'ai fait quelques recherches dans mes temps libres pour être bien préparé.

Tout de suite, Andréas se sentit rassurer. Il avait beau apprécier grandement son hôte et ne pas avoir de problème du tout avec son homosexualité, il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il appréciait grandement d'être proie aux avances d'un autre homme.

Bill ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la situation. Il pouvait maintenant bien comprendre pourquoi Travis se faisait un plaisir fou à taquiner les autres de cette manière, car voir la face qu'avait faite Andréas valait pour beaucoup.

- Hey, Bill! Ris pas de moi! se plaignit Andréas.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te faire avoir comme ça, lui répondit Bill en lui tirant la langue moqueusement.

- Comme si tu savais que c'était pas vrai avant que Tom le lui fasse avouer.

L'androgyne se contenta de lui répondre par un large sourire. Avec Travis pour taquiner Andréas, ils étaient certains de ne pas s'ennuyer pendant le trajet. Du moins, c'était vrai pour tous les trois excluant la pauvre victime toute innocente.

Sur cette petite blague, les conversations commencèrent sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire une fois qu'ils seraient rendu à destination. Ils étaient déjà en train de prévoir l'itinéraire des prochains jours, bien contents de pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps pour s'amuser plutôt que d'étudier.

-°-

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient dans l'autobus à s'ennuyer de pied ferme alors qu'ils roulaient à présent en sol Canadien. Tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté pour se distraire les ennuyait déjà et ils avaient aussi épuisés la plupart de leurs sujets de conversation. Ils avaient même passés du temps à regarder à l'extérieur pour voir le paysage qui défilait derrière les fenêtres de l'autobus. Il ne leur restait donc que leur Ipod et quelques sujets de conversation qui leur venait en tête de temps en temps.

Bill regardait à l'extérieur, le menton au creux de sa main et ses yeux avaient peine à rester ouvert malgré son obstination à ne pas vouloir s'endormir. Quelque chose vint cependant rapidement le réveiller.

En effet, Tom qui lui n'avait pas du tout résisté à l'appel du sommeil venait de s'endormir et une secousse de l'autobus avait suffit pour raison de l'équilibre précaire de sa tête contre le dossier du siège. Celle-ci se trouva donc à glisser pour finir sa course mollement sur l'épaule du voisin de Tom.

Bill allait le réveiller pour qu'il se replace quand il reçut une boulette de papier en plein front. Il leva les yeux vers les sièges voisins et remarqua le regard réprobateur de Travis et d'Andréas qui lui déconseillaient de le réveiller, ce dernier étant d'ailleurs le responsable de cette boulette lancée.

Le chanteur novice leur lança alors un regard désespérée qui manifestait sa non-envie de servir d'oreiller.

- Laisse-le dont dormir, chuchota Travis. Il doit être fatigué, le pauvre Tomi chou.

- À se forcer pour essayer de ne pas te déplaire par un commentaire ou autre chose, ça a dû lui drainer toute son énergie, surenchérit Andréas dans le même timbre de voix.

Bill fit une moue, se disant qu'il n'était pas si difficile à plaire quand même malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. De plus, il trouvait qu'il faisait également des efforts pour ne pas trop s'énerver rapidement.

Travis qui était du côté de l'allée se leva et prit son manteau. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de son meilleur ami et sans un bruit, il le couvrit de son manteau pour qu'il soit plus confortable. Profitant du fait qu'il dormait comme une bûche, il esquissa un léger baiser sur son front et lui murmura un petit « Bonne nuit ».

Quand il regagna sa place, ce fut alors au tour de Travis de recevoir un regard réprobateur de la part de ses amis pour avoir profiter de la vulnérabilité aux attaques sournoises mady in Travis de Tom. Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Il abuserait de Tom tant qu'il le pourrait tout en espérant ne pas se faire tuer si ce dernier l'apprenait.

- J'ai hâte qu'on arrive, fit Andréas en jetant un coup d'œil dehors.

- Tu l'as dit. Rester pendant des heures dans cet autobus, ça commence à être fatiguant, renchérit Travis. En plus, les films qu'ils ont fait passer étaient vraiment nuls.

Andréas approuva d'un signe de tête. Comme si les accompagnateurs étaient de mèche avec ceux qui choisissaient les films qu'ils avaient passés dans l'avion qui les avait mené à New York, Bill et lui, ils avaient choisi comme l'un des films le même qu'Andréas avait pu éviter avec agilité en emprunter le Ipod de Bill. Bien entendu, ce dernier n'avait pas cédé cette fois et Andréas avait été obligé de l'écouter.

De son côté, Bill n'écoutait pas la discussion entre ses deux amis. Il n'aurait pas pu vraiment participer de toute manière, parce que s'il aurait réveillé Tom en parlait, il était certain que Travis et Andréas l'auraient accusé d'avoir fait exprès.

Il se contentait donc de regarder à l'extérieur avec un air pensif. Il avait pensé à prendre son Ipod, mais la présence de Tom sur son épaule l'empêchait de le chercher dans les poches de son jean. Il devait alors se contenter de regarder le paysage enneigé qui défilait par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître que c'était un beau paysage.

Il fut cependant vite lassé de ce paysage tout blanc. Il reporta alors son regard sur celui qui accaparait son épaule. L'envie le prenant, il glissa sa main entre les cheveux du Tom. C'était une drôle de sensation que d'avoir sa main dans une chevelure faite exclusivement des dreads. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que c'était nettement moins plaisant que de jouer dans des cheveux plats.

- En tout cas, il ne doit pas avoir de problème de fer plat, commenta-t-il pour lui-même dans un murmure. Je me demande de quoi il aurait l'air sans ses dreads.

Il ne se doutait évidement pas que si Tom n'avait pas eu de dreads et s'ils s'étaient vu dans l'état où ils auraient dû être, sans tous les changements qu'ils avaient effectués à leurs corps, ils se seraient retrouvés devant eux-mêmes, comme devant un miroir qui les reflétait avec exactitude et dans les moindre détails.

Ils auraient alors comprit que s'ils disaient les mêmes choses en même temps si fréquemment, ce n'était pas par simple hasard. Ils auraient comprit que ce n'était pas une idée qu'ils se faisaient quand ils pensaient qu'ils avaient des traits en communs. Ils auraient comprit sans se le dire que leur secret enfoui était qu'ils avaient tous les deux été adoptés. Ils auraient alors comprit qu'ils partageaient bien plus que le fait de faire cet échange.

¤*¤*¤

Prochainchapitre : ?


End file.
